Battle Scars
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: 2008: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

**"Battle Scars"**

**Prologue**

**A/N #1: **I just wanted to post this today because it's a special day. So my wishes are out (if it's ever seen) to Jensen Ackles, wishing him a Happy Birthday! Also a congratulations to the newlyweds, Jared Padalecki and Genevieve Cortese! Best Wishes!

**A/N #2: **I know I shouldn't be posting a new story now but because of A/N #1, I just wanted it to be published on JA's birthday! So since the site is being a pain and not letting me upload properly, I apologize for formatting and will come back when it allows me to upload the original file later on. So please enjoy the story and I hope it's one you haven't read before.

**A/N #3: **_Italics_ in Alice's POV and Bella's POV mean separate things (it's obvious once you read)**  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Specific quotes were taken from "No Rest for the Wicked" (SPN Season 3 Finale).

**

* * *

Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

Nothing ever seems to happen anymore and quite frankly, I'm a little bored with it. Just because I can live forever doesn't mean that I have to be bored, right? Thing is, when the whole world is asleep, I'm confined to stay inside and avoid suspicion of why I'm up and not feeling tired whatsoever. Usually I'll drag Jasper with me to go shopping or sometimes Rosalie tags along too but it just seems so, routine if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping and the stability, as well as the fact that I can see into the future and prevent any problems that might come to me and my family.

We currently reside in Forks, Washington which happens to have the most rainfall on the west coast. Constant rainfall is beneficial for us since we can actually go out during the day under the cloud cover. Carlisle is still the head doctor at the hospital while Esme stays home or works with home decoration. I'm truly grateful for them both, ever since I found them with Jasper, I truly had high hopes for my eternal life. Forks High School is just about wrapping up before exams, which doesn't really affect me or my siblings since we've repeated high school so many times but my 'brothers' Edward and Emmett, my husband Jasper and my 'sister-in-law' Rosalie are just finishing up another junior year with me. The others find the small town quite boring when we have to go to school but I like it, there aren't many towns that have the weather that Forks has.

It was another typical night for us, with Edward at his piano, Jasper and Emmett playing video games while Rosalie and I were looking through fashion magazines again. Carlisle and Esme were doing their own thing but once the clock struck ten, everything changed for me as I was pulled into the strongest vision I've ever had. It was blurry a little but the emotions I felt and the connection was definitely the strongest that I've experienced as the vision appeared like a montage of scenes all at once.

_Flashes of a New Harmony, Indiana sign passed by, followed by the image of a clock striking midnight as it changed to read May 2, 2008 in the corner. I could hear the chiming of the clock as it continued to strike midnight. I could see the tears falling from the tall, dark shaggy brown hair man and the little girl with her brown hair in a ponytail standing beside him as they both looked to the other man in the room with short dirty blonde hair. From just the looks on their faces, I could tell that nothing good was going to follow. _

_The vision flashed forward like on fast-forward before it slowed to the scene with the trio in a different room looking panicked at the blonde lady standing before them. The brunette girl was ripped from the blonde man's arms as both she and the tall man were hurdled to the wall, followed by the blonde man being thrown to the table. All three being forced back by a force that I couldn't even see. _

I could hear the faint cries from my family, telling me to snap out of it and come back but I couldn't. The vision wasn't over and it wouldn't let me end the connection.

_I could barely hear them speak but the expressions on their faces were enough. I could see the fear and pain in the three being restrained while the blonde lady holding them back had an evil grin plastered on her face. _

_The next scene was horrifying as the blonde man was being ripped to shreds as if he was attacked by an animal yet there was nothing there. I couldn't see who or what was attacking him but his injuries kept on getting worse and worse. The young man's body somewhat resembled what Emmett's looked like when he was mauled by that bear yet worse in some way. I could feel the venom building in my throat at the sight of all the blood that I saw. I could faintly hear the cries and screams from the two that had to watch the young man get killed before them and the look on the girl's face was complete devastation and defeat._

I could faintly hear Jasper asking Edward what I was seeing. I could only guess he was worried because of the emotions I was feeling, emotions that weren't even mine but of those in my vision as well as my response reactions.

_The final scene had the blonde lady laying next to the ripped body as the two remaining scurried over to him, not caring for the blood or the other lifeless body. Both the girl and the taller man were crying but I could see the man trying to hold back his pain for the girl's sake. The scene itself wanted me to cry yet I couldn't. I was pulled out of the vision once the little girl said "That bitch is gonna pay."_

I gasped as I was released from the vision. It felt like forever yet it was only for ten minutes. I didn't need to breathe but the action of taking in deep breaths seemed to fit with the situation. My family was bombarding me with questions on what I saw and I could see that Edward was in pain too, from my guess is that he had seen the horrible vision too.

It suddenly occurred to me that maybe I could stop it. Maybe I could stop the young man from dying. My emotions were definitely changing and I could see it in Jasper's eyes as he cringed. I gave him an apologetic look before looking for the clock. **10:10pm**. The vision happened at midnight, okay now the date….I found the calendar and saw that it was May 1, 2008. Okay, so I had two hours before my vision was to happen. But then it hit me.

"Carlisle!" Everyone was looking shocked at me for I had been quiet this whole time, trying to get my thoughts straight and figure out how to stop it. I could see Edward squirm, possibly from my scrambled thoughts giving him a migraine or from my family's thoughts, I don't know. I could see from my family's faces that Edward didn't tell them what I saw. I quickly shook the thought away as Carlisle came to sit beside me.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" I could hear the concern and worry in Carlisle's voice. I usually only got visions like these if vampires were involved which meant danger for us but that wasn't the case. If only that was the case, then I could change the outcome easily.

"What time is it right now in Indiana?" All I saw was confusion on their faces.

"Indiana? Why Alice?" Jasper questioned as he gave my hand a reassured squeezed.

"Please, I need to know." I pleaded.

"Ugh." Carlisle paused as he checked his watch. "It should be ten or fifteen minutes after midnight." My eyes widened.

"So in Indiana, right now, it's May 2, 2008 with it being fifteen minutes after midnight?" I needed a confirmation that I didn't want to hear.

"Yes Alice." Carlisle confirmed and I instantly wanted to scream. I could see Edward bow his head down in shame and I just wanted to cry. I watched that poor man get ripped apart as it was happening and I couldn't stop it.

"It's not your fault Alice." Edward stated but it didn't help. I had my head in my hands as I was rocking back and forth. I felt the calm waves from Jasper as he tried to calm me down but it wasn't enough, I felt guilty, depressed and devastated for the brunette girl who just lost someone so close to her just a few moments ago.

"I can't save him." I kept muttering that over and over again.

"Edward." Carlisle and the others looked to him for answers since I wasn't giving them any. I wasn't paying much attention because the vision kept playing in my head over and over, pausing at the sight of the girl's tears streaming down her face. The vision may have been a little blurry but the tears were clear enough.

"The vision was of someone dying but it was more like a live-feed. He's dead now." My family gasped and all I wanted to do was run up to my room and curl up into a ball. And that was what I did. I instantly went to my room after all eyes were back on me. I didn't hear anymore whispers from downstairs; Edward was probably shaken up like me and he didn't want to burden the family too.

The vision had been too much. I've always been able to change my vision's outcome if I wanted to. What's the point in having a vision if I couldn't do anything about it? Why did I have to see that man die? Why?

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV  
**

The clock finally struck midnight, the welcoming of Sam's birthday but the ending of Dean's deal. As the clock chimed twelve times, my need to cry was growing as my grip around Dean had increased. As we all looked back from the clock and at each other, I could see that Sam wanted to cry yet wouldn't and Dean wasn't going to show his fear for what was next to come.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby sincerely stated before Dean whipped his head around to look at the dining room. I could feel Dean tense up as he looked to an empty space.

"Dean, what is it?" I questioned as I looked up at Dean, loosening my grip around his waist.

"Hellhound." I tensed at his statement.

"Where?" Sam frantically asked.

"There." I followed Dean's glare and felt his arms move around me to hold my hand.

Before I knew it Dean was dragging me in a run into the next room with Ruby and Sam trailing behind us. Once Sam was inside, we barricaded ourselves behind the door while Dean applied the Goofer Dust like you would apply a salt line. Once the rumbling against the door stopped, Dean moved to apply the dust by the windows. I was slowly backing away from the door while Ruby was getting agitated.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby demanded Sam as I was now watching Dean.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"C'mon! That dust won't last forever." Ruby was loosing her patience. Dean had finished what he was doing and was joining me, his arms wrapped instinctively around me before he looked to Ruby just as Sam was about to give her the knife.

"Wait!" Dean demanded, stopping Sam in his tracks.

"You wanna die?" Ruby was pissed now.

"Sam, that's not Ruby." Dean stated causing Sam to look shocked at Ruby. I tensed at Dean's words and I could feel his arms tighten around me as he placed his body between me and Ruby. "IT'S NOT RUBY!" Dean repeated as Sam tried to stab 'Ruby'.

Before Sam could complete the swing, 'Ruby' flung Sam into the wall causing him to drop the knife. 'Ruby' then separated Dean and me, flinging him to the round table and me to the wall to join Sam. I couldn't move once again as I was restrained against the wall. Only one demon came into my mind. Lilith.

"How long you've been in there?" Dean questioned Lilith as he struggled to sit up.

"Not long. But I like it, it's all grown up and pretty." Lilith admitted as she looked to the ground before looking back at Dean with her eyes now all white. Both Sam and I were still trying to get free.

_'Sam? Do your powers work on Lilith?' _I asked Sam telepathically.

_'Doesn't look like it.' _Sam's replied made me cringe. His powers not working was not a good sign.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam questioned as he stared Lilith down.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith explained as she looked between the three of us.

"You know I should have seen it before, but you all look alike to me." Dean quipped while trying to force himself up. Lilith looked away and focused on Sam and me on the wall.

"Hello Sam. Izzy." Lilith greeted as she walked slowly towards the duo. I cringed at the way Lilith said my nickname. Only my family could call me that.

"Don't call me that." I spat out at Lilith with distaste but the she ignored me.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time, all three of you actually." Lilith declared as she eyed us all individually, which sent bad shivers down my spine. Lilith then raised herself to Sam's level and took him into a forceful kiss. Both Dean and I had distasteful looks on our face as we tried to get free. I felt really bad for Sam kissing a demon. As Sam was trying his hardest to repel from her touch from where I could see, I tried to think of a plan with Dean.

_'Dean? Do your powers work?'_

_'No luck Bella. Yours?' _Dean replied telepathically.

_'Nope. What now?'_

_'An exorcism is my only guess.'_

_'Would it work against Lilith?' _

_'Only option now. Sam, how you hanging?' _Dean telepathically asked Sam.

_'I feel like I'm gonna throw up.' _Sam telepathically replied.

_'I'm gonna try an exorcism Sammy.'_

_'Let's hope she sticks around for all of it Bella.'_

Lilith finally ended the kiss but she still held onto Sam's face.

"Alright so you have us, let Dean go." Sam stated as he tried to get out of Lilith's touch.

"Silly goose, you want to bargain, but you have to have something that I want. But you don't." Lilith easily stated as she stepped back.

"You have us Lilith, what more do you want?" I finally spoke as I gave her the look of daggers in my eyes.

"I have all that I want." Lilith said with another evil grin plastered on her face.

"So this is your big plan, huh? Drag me to Hell, kill Sam & Bella and then what? Become Queen Bitch." Dean quipped as he continued to fight back Lilith's hold on him. Lilith turned abruptly at Dean and I couldn't help but swallow at that action.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Ruby said in a deadly tone before walking over towards the door.

My eyes widened at the realization of what she was about to do. I stated reciting an exorcism that I had committed to memory, praying that this was strong enough to do something to Lilith. It didn't seem to phase her as she looked evilly towards the three of us. "Sic' him boys." Ruby said in an innocent voice before she opened the door to release the Hellhounds onto Dean.

In an instant, Dean was pulled off the table and I could see claw marks forming on Dean's body. Dean was turning over in pain as the Hellhound dug in deeper into his flesh. Dean let out a few cries of pain but I was hyperventilating at this point. Tears nonstop as both Sam and I demanded that Lilith call off the Hellhounds but with no use, I knew it would do nothing but the basic instinct told me to try everything. I could see the blood spilling from Dean's body as multiple claw marks appeared all over his body. I continuously called out his name as Sam yelled for Lilith to stop as we both tried so much harder to break free from Lilith's hold on us. Lilith kept on laughing at the sight in front of her before a ray of light was shooting from her hands. I immediately thought that this was the end for all of us, that it wasn't just Dean's life that would end tonight but mine and Sam's as well. Instinctively I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

Once the light disappeared, I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor beside Sam with a confused Lilith standing in front of us. I looked to Sam and saw that he too was confused by what happened.

_'Sam, the knife.' _I ordered telepathically and he nodded to me in response. Sam stood up and headed towards Lilith. I started to recite the exorcism again as I was filled with rage against the demonic bitch.

"Back." Lilith raised her hand to have nothing happen as Sam advanced on her. "Get back." Lilith repeated as she stepped back.

"I don't think so." Sam replied as he picked up Ruby's knife and was ready to swing at her. I was almost done the exorcism but before either Sam or I could make the final attack on Lilith, she left Ruby's body in her demonic smoke as it escaped through the vents leaving Ruby's lifeless body behind.

I followed Ruby's body as it hit the ground and my eyes traveled to the body beside her and all my tears started flowing down my face once again. Dean's lifeless body that was mauled by the Hellhounds was laying in a pool of his own blood. I instantly crawled to Dean's body before Sam could walk towards us as I took Dean's hand in mine as I looked into Dean's eyes, eyes that were once a lively hazel green but were now empty as I felt. I looked up to Sam as he bent down on Dean's other side as he grabbed his other hand. I could see the tears in his eyes and that made me want to cry even more. My brothers rarely cried and seeing any of them cry made myself want to cry even more.

"We were so close." I heard Sam whisper to himself as a tear fell onto Dean's face. I knew there was no point but I still tried to see if I could reach Dean telepathically.

"I can't hear him Sam." I whispered through my sobs in defeat. "He's really gone."

"Don't say that, we'll get him back." Sam said in determination as his head snapped up to meet my eyes. I stopped sobbing in an instant and looked to my brother as I saw it in his eyes that he meant it. That no matter what it took, he wasn't going to give up Dean so easily. I wasn't going to either.

"Dean will come back." I stated in a whisper but Sam could still hear me.

"Yes. Like he said, we'll still fight. Yet we fight to bring him back and to kill Lilith once and for all." Sam declared and all my anger came back at the mention of that demonic bitch's name. Demons have taken most of my family, Azazel took both my parents and now Lilith with Dean. I'll be damned if they get me or Sam. We will get Dean back and we will cause havoc and chaos to all demons.

"That bitch is gonna pay." Is all I had to say and Sam just nodded in confirmation. Once I'm through with them, demons would have wished they never pissed off an Angel Warrior.

* * *

**A/N: **So many questions that will be answered in the next few chapters. I just wanted to set the story up since this is very important moment. I warn you that there will be some tweaking of the Winchester history (because of Bella obviously but for some other reasons too) so hopefully you stick around to see what those are. Sam & Dean will still be the same but Bella is definitely not like the ones in 'Twilight'.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue and tell me what you think with a review. **I would love the feedback**. =D

**

* * *

Originally Published: **March 1, 2010  
**Edited: **May 6, 2010


	2. Ch 1: Summer of Pain

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 1: Summer of Pain  
**

**A/N #1: **HEY EVERYONE! So sorry for the 2-3 month wait for the first chapter but** I'm very grateful and thankful** for all the reviews and hits. You guys are truly amazing and I'm really touched by the response this story got. **Thank you** to all those that alerted and favorite my story. You readers rock! This next chapter was kind of tough to right since I didn't know how I wanted to write it out so hopefully it's good enough to portray the emotions.

**A/N #2: **_Italics_ in Bella's POV is due to flashback involving her and Dean. (there is only one _italic_ sentence that is her initial thought)

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). I don't own the song "Need You Now", it's belongs to Lady Antebellum and their record label.

**

* * *

Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

**

* * *

**

**A/N #3: **When I first had this idea it's when I first heard **"Need You Now"** and I got hooked on it instantly and once I had it on repeat, I kept thinking of Bella & Sam's emotions after Dean's death as if the song was about Bella and Sam dealing with Dean being gone instead of a couple being separated and wanting to be together. So I suggest you listen to the song before reading the chapter or just read the lyrics. I had it on repeat when I was writing it so hopefully you get a sense of what Sam and Bella are going through.

**

* * *

"Need You Now" - Lady Antebellum**

Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

**

* * *

Bella's POV: **

_[Summer 2008]_

I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare. I wish the past few months have been a huge blur or better yet, I wish they never happened. I pray that this is just another one of the Trickster's games like when we were investigating that mystery spot. I pray he'll just pop up and say something stupid like 'did you learn your lesson yet?' I could only pray but in the back of my mind I knew that the past few months did happen. We did bury Dean's mutilated body and we haven't been the same since New Harmony, Indiana.

Sam and I couldn't give Dean the 'hunter's funeral' because in a way, it meant that we're giving up, which is far from what we're doing. Bobby insisted that Sam and I stay with him for the next few months. I figured he wanted to keep an eye out for us to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. That didn't really stop us though. Both Sam and I tried to make another crossroads deal to bring Dean back but the demons just laughed off our offer which infuriated me even more.

Sam and I researched through everything at Bobby's place but with every dead end, I think inside I broke down even more. I knew Sam was too but he wasn't going to break down in front of me. I guess one of us has to stay strong.

I sometimes would sneak a beer from the fridge when Bobby and Sam were asleep and I'd go out on the porch to look at the stars. I would sit there and look up as I drowned my sorrows. Usually Sam would berate me about underage drinking but he's let that slide since that day in Indiana. The more I drink the more I wish my pain would go away but it wouldn't.

The first few weeks after that day, I would always see Dean getting torn up in my mind and that I hated it. I hated that my mind would wander to that moment. I would drink so much in that night just to get rid of the images but they wouldn't. _Stupid photographic memory._ At that time I really hated that trait of mine but as I sit out on the porch, my photographic memory blessed me with clear memories of me and Dean over the years. Tears always fell when I was having a trip down memory lane and it killed me that I wouldn't have anymore with Dean; my brother, my best friend and my protector.

Dean's never let me down and he's never left me behind. When Dad left for hunts or when Sam left for Stanford, Dean was always there with me. The only times we were ever truly separated was when Dad took Dean on his first couple of hunts before he had to go on solo hunts to show Dad he was ready. Then when I had to do the same thing when I came of age but other than that, we always stuck together (granted when Dean had a 'date' was the only other time we'd be separated….like I would tag along to that, not!)

I couldn't help but think back to one of the conversations I had with Dean before his deal was up.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_I was sitting outside on the Impala's hood looking up at the stars when I heard footsteps approaching me. I instantly knew that it was Dean. "That was our last idea."_

"_It's okay Bella. I didn't really want to end up like the Doc anyways."_

"_It's better than you dying."_

"_No it's not. I rather die than have to kill people just to keep myself alive." My head fell from the skies as I looked to the ground to see that Dean was indeed standing right beside me as he was leaning on the front of the Impala. _

"_Please don't leave me Dean." I pleaded and I already knew that I had a tears falling now. _

"_I'll never leave you Bells."_

"_But if we can't get to Lilith in time, you will!" I found that my voice was gradually getting louder but I couldn't help it. My brother was going to die because of me._

"_I'll never leave you Bella. I'll always be with you, you can count on that." Dean promised as he swung one of his arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side, giving me a sideways hug. _

"_It's not the same Dean…You've always been there for me….You practically raised me." I knew my voice was about to crack soon. _

"_And I did a pretty damn good job at it." I could practically see the smug attitude radiating off of him as he smirked at me. _

"_I'm serious." Dean's smirk instantly fell into a grimace._

"_Me too Bells. I'm so proud of you. Hell, I'm amazed that you put up with me for as long as you did."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_What? It's true, not everyone can dish back my smartass qualities." I know he was trying to get me to lighten up but I just couldn't. _

"_Dean don't-"_

"_I know it's going to be hard Bells but I can't do anything about it." _

"_You can fight! Don't give up now!" I pleaded._

"_You know I can't Bella." I could hear the defeat in Dean's voice and I didn't like it, I never liked it._

"_Please Dean, I already lost Dad, I can't loose you too. Please don't leave me Dean. Please don't." I turned more towards Dean as I held him tightly, praying that I never had to let him go. I could feel Dean rubbing my back but it wasn't calming me down like it use to. _

"_You and Sammy will be fine without me." My head snapped up to look into the hazel green eyes that we both share. _

"_Without you? I never once thought of my life without you or Sam. It's always been us three against the world. Then Sam went to Stanford and it was just us two but I knew that Sam would return one day but you won't Dean, you can't return to us like Sam did!" I knew I was hysterical at this point. Wouldn't you when your brother practically claimed that you would be better off without him? _

"_I know Bella."_

"_Why did you make that deal? I'm the one that should be in Hell right now, you shouldn't be going." I couldn't help but place the blame back on me. It was my fault in the first place that we are even in this situation. _

"_The idea of you not living in this world wasn't something I was going to take sitting down. If it was Sammy who was killed, I would have done the same thing for him. I'd do anything for you two… I'm not even supposed to be here." Dean whispered the last part but I still heard him. He always blamed himself for Dad's death._

"_So you just gave away the life Dad gave up for you, for me? You can't live without me but what about me? You expect me to do exactly that? I'm not strong like you Dean, I can't…"_

"_Yes you are Bella, you're the strongest person I know. You've dealt with more shit than anyone else that I know." Dean countered. _

"_But no one's dealt with their brother selling their soul to save them. It's my fault you're going to Hell!" I didn't want to argue but I needed him to not give up now. _

"_Don't say that Bella." _

"_But its true…you're dying because of me!" More tears started to pour down my face and I cradled into my brother's arms. _

"_Shh, it's alright Bella." _

"_No it's not…If we fail with Lilith, I won't stop until I get you back Dean." I declared and I knew he couldn't stop me with that._

"_Bella no."_

"_You can't stop me Dean once you're gone. Sam will back me up too." I was confident about that notion. Sam would definitely back me up in my quest to bring Dean back if we did fail, which I pray we don't. _

"_Don't get your hopes up Bella." I could hear the defeat in Dean's tone again and I was getting angry with it. _

"_You're telling me to quit already? What's the matter with you Dean? We're stronger when we're together! Hasn't anything that has happened to us proved that? Our powers are proof of that!" I knew my emotions were giving Dean whiplash, so I was definitely grateful that Sam wasn't there because he'd tell me to stick with an emotion already. You can't really blame a girl, can you?_

"_We're not supposed to have the powers." _

"_But we do Dean. I may hate what our destiny has in store for us but at least we have the powers to back us up in what we do. You can't deny that Dean. We are the damn best trio of hunters out there." Dean always liked the powers but he didn't like what they led to when we found out a few years back about our destiny. _

"_I know Bells." I could tell from his voice and by looking at Dean's face that he didn't want to argue._

"_And if it's our destiny then I don't see how it's your destiny to die already. You're supposed to be alive and see this war through, even if it sucks, you're supposed to still be here." I couldn't help but wonder. If we're suppose to be these prophesized protectors then why was Dean suppose to die in the car crash, why did I die in Cold Oaks which caused Dean to swap a life for a life? Why?_

"_Who knows, maybe I will see this through but not in the way we thought of." Dean saw the confusion on my face. He wiped the dry tears from my face before lifting me off his car and telling me to get back inside for some sleep, which I did. _

**[END FLASHBACK]**_  
_

I took another swig as the memory ended. I subconsciously placed my hand over my right shoulder, covering the gray marks from my tattoo. The four year old tattoo was always black as night but it wasn't until the life left Dean's eyes that the black symbols turned gray. I knew then that the connection had suffered as well. I'm pretty sure that when I died, the same thing happened with Sam and Dean but they never brought it up.

Dean never told me what he meant that night but I sure hope it meant that I would see him again some day.

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV: **

_[Summer 2008]_

I seriously don't know how Dean did it all these years. With all the shit we've dealt with and all the times I was beating myself up with my emotions, Dean never showed it even though I knew he was feeling it. Dean always remained strong, never showing that anything bad affected him but I knew the truth, I always have.

I'm trying so hard to stay strong for Bella when all I want to do is break down and drink it all away or go on a hunting spree until I find a trail on Lilith and kill the damn demon myself. Bella is in worse shape than she gives off but she tries to remain strong. She tries to help me find a way to bring Dean back even though Bobby tells us there is nothing we could do. I immediately remind myself that there has to be a way, I prevented Dean from dying after that electrocution incident and I know that there is a way out there to get him back. I just have to look harder.

As the days pass, I slowly feel less and less of what people are feeling around me. I use to be able to get an instant reading but after that day, its kind of lessen to a point that I know only Bella's emotions extensively and Bobby's to a point. It might be connected to Dean's death as well as my tattoo's sudden change in color but I don't want to worry Bella about it. We usually use my power when dealing with the victims' families but we haven't been on a hunt like that in a few weeks so there is no need to tell her how my power has weakened somehow. Bella refuses to leave on a hunt anyways unless it has anything to do with a lead to getting Dean back and I don't blame her.

Nights are the hardest because it's when Bella finally lets herself go. I'm always in my room with my own beer when I hear the fridge downstairs opening followed by the front door creaking. Its only moments later until I see Bella from my window as she sits on the porch with her beer as she looks at the stars. I know I should go out there to comfort her but I know she does it at this time because she doesn't want to bother me or Bobby. I usually would hassle her about drinking at her age but I can't really blame her when I myself want to dull the pain I feel from myself and from Bella.

"_Take care of each other." _Dean's words always repeated themselves inside my head. If only it was that simple.

Dean always knew how to do it, even without my power, he always knew how to deal with me and Bella in every situation. I wonder what he'd do now? I knew I should go downstairs and comfort my little sister but then I knew that she would push me away because she hated showing her vulnerability now-a-days, as if it's some weakness.

I think she's trying to prove something but you could never tell who she was trying to be. Sometimes she'd act like a hunter who just lost a fellow hunter, others she'd act like the sister who lost her big brother and the rare ones were when she'd act like the victim who lost her protector. If she wasn't any of those, she was usually feeling guilty.

It wasn't a secret that Bella felt guilty for Dean making the deal to bring her back. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing but Dean beat me to it and I was too messed up at the sight of my baby sister's lifeless body to even think of it. I don't know if it ever crossed Dean's mind that his deal would make Bella feel guilty just as much as he himself felt when he learned that our father traded his soul for his son's life to Azazel.

I look back down at Bella through the window and I could tell by her mannerism that she's crying but it wasn't much, maybe just silent tears but still, it's hard seeing her like this. Bella's one of the toughest girls I know and to see her cry means that it's really bad. I take a deep breath looking between Bella and the spread out books in my room before returning my gaze to the stars, wondering…..what should we do now?

**

* * *

A/N #4: **So how was it? Was it worth the long wait? I sure hope so. I'm sorry if it's not long enough but I thought I should leave both POVs there.

**A/N #5: **Sorry if it didn't explain the 'Angel Warrior' thing from the prologue but I did touch base on some special abilities. I will elaborate a bit more next chapter (I figure one flashback was enough for a chapter).

**A/N #6: **I just want to thank you all for waiting and sticking with the story. I'll be more grateful for the reviews and with the response from the prologue I don't expect anything less **;D**. So please don't be afraid to leave me a review about your thoughts and/or predictions of what's next to come. **PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS AGAIN! =D**

* * *

**Originally Published:** June 24, 2010


	3. Ch 2: Fading Ink

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 2: Fading Ink  
**

**A/N #1: **I AM SO SORRY about the long delay for this chapter. I had the idea in my head, the flashback dialogue ready but I didn't have that burst of idea until it hit me today what day it was: Bella's birthday! So I figured, why not update?

**A/N #2: **I just want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for your patiences. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. (Unfortunately, today was the first day of classes so I couldn't make it longer).

**A/N #3: **I also got a **LiveJournal** account so I don't forget to check that out because I have a master list for this story (and all my other stories) on that site. All photoshopped pictures are also connected to the master list as well as any author notes you need to keep in mind. **For this chapter, the pictures of the tattoos are on my photobucket and livejournal accounts. **

**A/N #4: **Keep in mind: Normal writing in the flashback are Bella's thoughts.

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

**

* * *

Bella's POV: **

_[Last week of August 2008]_

Another day, another morning. The same routine happens over and over again whether I like it or not. Every morning after my shower, I look in the mirror, at my reflection and see that nothing has changed. I haven't changed physically, not really but one look at my angelic tattoo tells me otherwise. The color is still gray, and I pray to God that I wish for its color to be as dark as night like it's supposed to be. Gray means weakness, it means something is broken. That's what Sam's conclusion is anyways. It was a month after New Hampshire when I saw that Sam's tattoo had changed color just like mine. _"I believe it symbolizes the connection between us,"_Sam had told me once he took out one of Bobby's books and showed me the passage. When I read that, I wanted to cry because it was another reminder of what we had lost. _It's gray because the connection is broken. _I never wanted my thoughts to stray to what the discoloration meant but every time I look at the tattoo in the mirror, the memory of the day I received it always flashed through my mind so vividly as if it was just yesterday instead of almost four years ago.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_[Sept. 13, 2005]_

_It was just another early morning in a motel room in Wisconsin but I instantly knew what the difference was when I woke up with a smile on my face. I quickly and quietly got out of bed and headed for the shower, hoping that Dean didn't use up all the hot water since he wasn't there._

_I took a quick shower before putting on a pair of jeans, a black tank top underneath my red long sleeve shirt. I dried my hair a bit since I wanted it to have that messy curly effect I love. I walked out and headed towards the makeshift kitchenette that the room had and I saw my dad sitting at the table, checking over some files for the next two hunts. _

_I guess I wasn't sneaky enough since Dad looked up in my direction causing him to smirk. I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Morning Bells." Dad greeted me and I said 'good morning' back as I headed towards the table, but before Dad could say anything the motel door opened revealing Dean holding what I assumed was breakfast. _

_As routinely as ever, Dean closed the door while placing the food on the table by the door before he came at me. "There she is!" Dean stated excitedly as he picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but scream his name and telling him to put me down. Both Dean and Dad were laughing but I didn't care, I didn't want to get sick after all. _

_Dean finally shouted "Happy Birthday Bella!" before he let me down. Once my feet touched the floor Dean finished off with "You're finally eighteen squirt!" I placed my hands on my hips causing Dean to smirk with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Then why do I get to be called 'squirt' still?" I questioned. _

"_Because you're still younger." Dean teased. I pouted which caused Dean to laugh again before heading to the table where it seemed that Dad had moved the food. _

_Dad looked at me while making sure Dean didn't eat his share of the food. "Feeling any different Birthday Girl?"_

_I shook my head. "Not really. Should I?" I looked between the two older men in front of me while Dad was staring at Dean for an answer. _

_Dean shrugged. "I didn't feel all that different on my eighteenth birthday Dad." Dean explained before taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich._

_Dad looked at his watch. "I guess we won't know for a few more minutes." I started to panic inside. _What's that suppose to mean?

"_Wait, you think something might happen to me?"_

_Dad sighed. "It won't be bad Bella. The boys got a power at the exact time they turned eighteen so I don't know if you will too."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised." Dean said with half his mouth full. I stared daggers at him causing him to roll his eyes at me and swallow the rest of his food before he continued. "She got the connective power like Sam and me when she turned thirteen. So why not have one of her own now?" Dean took a sip of his coffee. _

_Dad took a sip of his coffee too. "I still don't know."_

"_What time was I born?" I asked. _

"_9:13am." Dad replied._

_I smirked. "I'm glad I graduated already then." I was relieved for that because if I did get a power, I didn't want to lost control of it at school. _

_Dean turned to face the clock that was behind me. "That's in less than a minute." Dad nodded as he followed Dean's gaze. _

"_Not that long of a-" _

_I couldn't finish my sentence because all of a sudden I felt this burning pain go up my right arm and all I could do was scream in pain while I clutched my arm. I doubled onto my knees and my eyes were shut tight as I tried to will the pain to go away but it seemed like it would be there forever. _

"_Bells? Dean?" I could hear Dad screaming my name in worry and asking what was wrong but what was confusing me during my pain was that Dad was doing the same with Dean. _What's wrong with Dean?

"_What's happening?" I finally got my voice to work as the pain continued up my arm. _

"_I don't know Izzy but why's it affecting me too?" Dean's voice sounded just as pained as mine and closer to my ear. _What's happening to us?

"_I don't know." Dad finally said and I could feel him behind me as he rubbed my back. _

_A few moments later the pain was gone. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Dean was doubled on the floor like me and he too was trying to get his bearings while favoring his right shoulder. _Just like me.

"_You both okay?" Dad finally asked. _

_I nodded while rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah, I think so. My arm felt like it was on fire."_

_Dean gave me an incredulous look. "Mine too."_

"_Shirts off and show me where."_ _Dad commanded and both Dean and my head snap back to look at him. My eyes had widened at the order. _

"_Dad!"_

"_I know you have a shirt underneath Bells, now both of you show me where it burned."_ _Dad ordered again without missing a beat. I groaned while Dean snickered as he started to unbutton his blue flannel shirt. _

"_Yes sir."_ _I replied back before I took off my long sleeve shirt. I gasped once I saw what was now just below my right shoulder. A black tattoo of some sort of rune was now imprinted onto my skin. _That wasn't there yesterday!

_Dean stopped his motions for rolling his sleeve shirt up and looked at my arm. "What the hell?"_ _Dean didn't hesitate any longer as he rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a very similar black tattoo just below his right shoulder. "Son of a bitch!"_

"_Daddy?" I looked to Dad for answers as I was freaking out now. Dad was studying both mine and Dean's new body art. _

"_They look similar to each other but they are different from one another." Dad concluded. He tried to see if he could rub it off my skin but to no avail. _

"_Not helping Dad, why the hell do I have a tattoo now?"_ _Dean was pissed but I knew that he was freaking out too. He would've been pacing the room if Dad wasn't studying the tattoo. _

_Dad glared at Dean. "Dean."_

_Dean started to pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. "Sorry but why? This didn't happen on my eighteen__th__ birthday or Sammy's."_

_My eyes widened at the realization. "Sam! What if it happened to him too?"_ If it happened to Dean, why not Sam too?

_Before anyone could say anything, I hear my phone ringing. I quickly took off to find it in the other room before answering it, leaving Dad and Dean to think of ideas on their own. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Happy Birthday Little Sister."_ _I smiled at my brother's greeting as well as relieved for the fact that he's able to call. _

"_Sammy! Thank you and I was just thinking about calling you."_ _I excitedly told him. _Saves me a phone call later.

"_Really? Well it's a good thing I beat you to it otherwise you might have called during class."_ _Sam teased. _

"_You're not in class now I'm guessing?"_ _I teased right back. _

_Sam scoffed. "Nope, hence the call. Plus it's only 7am over here."_

"_Right, time change."_

"_Yup also Jess wrote a note telling me to tell you that she wishes you a happy birthday too." Sam stated automatically as if he's trying to remember a message his girlfriend told him. I stifled a laugh. _Guess I was the only one blessed with a photographic memory.

"_Cool, tell her thanks. Hey Sammy, by any chance did you have this fiery pain on your right shoulder area about a few minutes ago?"_ _I quickly asked him before I forgot. _

"_Actually yeah I did. How'd you-"_ _I could hear the surprise in Sam's voice but I had to interrupt him, we needed answers._

"_Do you have a tattoo like thing there now?"_

"_What?"_

_I groaned. "Have you even checked?"_

"_No, hold on." I could hear the muffling of the phone as he moved it around. The phone was close enough to his mouth that I heard him swear. _There's my answer._ A few seconds afterwards, Sam gave me his reaction. "Crap Bella, I have an unknown tattoo now! How'd you know?"_ _Sam was now flustered. _

_I sighed. "Dean and I have one too." _

"_Dean too?" Sam asked and the surprise in his tone was definitely there. _

"_Yup."_

"_Seems like you didn't just get a special gift for your birthday." I could sense that Sam was smirking but there was a pause before he continued. "You did get one right?" Sam finally questioned and I seriously didn't know. The pain and the appearance of the mysterious tattoos were the only things on our minds at the moment. _

_I shrugged even though Sam couldn't see it. "Don't know. Haven't really tested for it yet. We're kind of freaking out about the sudden tattoos."_ _I explained. _

"_Well I'll let you figure that out. I have to get ready for class. I'll call you afterwards to see if you found anything." Sam's voice was calm once again after the big bombshell we all received moments ago. _

_I sighed but I knew it was time to end the call. "Alright. Bye Sammy." _

"_Happy Birthday Bells." I thanked him again before we hung up the phone. I pocketed my cell before I headed back out to where Dad and Dean were. _

"_Sam got one too." I informed them causing Dad to rub at his eyes with the palm of his hand. _

_Dean groaned. "We figured that as a possibility."_

"_So what does it mean?" I asked as I flopped onto the chair to finally eat my breakfast. It was probably cold but I didn't care, I was hungry. _

_Dad sighed. "I'll have to ask a friend of mine." _

_Dean quirked his eyebrow as he looked at Dad. "Bobby?" _

_Dad seemed hesitant to answer. "Not really on speaking terms at the moment." I snickered to myself, thankfully neither of them heard me. _

"_You think it has anything to do with what happened on my thirteen__th__ birthday?" I put the idea on the table after taking a sip of my drink to wash my food down. _

_Dean tilted his head to the side. "How'd you mean?" _

_I shrugged. "Well think about it Dean. You, me and Sammy got our telepathic ability and all the other powers we have in common on my thirteen__th__ birthday. Maybe this is the same thing."_ _I was thinking about that possibility during my phone call with Sam. _

"_You think?" Dean seemed to be lost in thought, as if he was trying to see if there was any way that reason couldn't be it. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Well I am the youngest, maybe that has something to do with it. Same goes for the tattoos maybe, showing up once the youngest turns eighteen which I just did."_ _I pointed out before I finished off my breakfast. _

"_Does make sense." He finally agreed before he looked to Dad, who was looking through his leather-bound journal. "What'd you think Dad?"_

"_I still can't believe that my kids have powers." Dad said it in a 'I can't believe it' tone._ I couldn't believe it myself.

"_None of our ancestors have them?" I questioned. _

_Dad shook his head no. "Not from my side at least but I doubt your mother had any on her side." _

_Dean groaned again before he slumped into the chair across from me at the table. "Great, freaky powers from unknown origins."_

"_Hey, I consider it an advantage, considering what we do." I piped up. _

_Dean glared at me. "You're not the one that can manipulate fire." _

_I shrugged. "So, it's still an advantage. Majority of the creatures are afraid of fire and you've had eight years to control your power. I just got mine." I protested._

"_Which is?" Dean teased as he was now smirking. _

_I huffed. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" _

"_Calm down Bella." Dad told me from the other room and I took a few deep breaths. _

"_Yes, sir but how am I supposed to know?" I asked more calmly. _

"_Well, let's see if you have Dean's power." Dad motioned for both me and Dean to stand in the middle of the room, away from the furniture. "Dean a little help?" Dean pulled out a lighter, flicked the device open as he transferred the flame into the palm of his hand. It still amazed me that he could do that. _

_Dad looked to me while I stared at the small flame in my brother's hand. "Now, try making the flame bigger or smaller." _

"_Okay." I took a deep breath and I focused on the flame, imagining it change in size but before I knew it, the flame froze like an ice pop and it fell to the ground. My eyes widened as the frozen flame shattered into tiny ice shards. _

_Dean snickered. "I guess she's like the opposite of me." _

"_Which is ironic since she's more like you than Sam." Dad added in with a smirk. Dean laughed. _

"_Hey! I'm still here." I protested with hands on my hips causing Dean to smirk and Dad to smile. _

"_Yeah well we should head out then." Dad suggested as he started to clean up the hunting files. _

_Dean looked to me before looking to Dad. "To a hunt?" _

"_Yeah, you guys need to start on that hunt in North Carolina while I take the one in Colorado." Dad explained causing both me and Dean to have confused expressions on our faces. _

"_What about the tattoos?" I asked. _

"_Both of you take pictures of them and then hand the camera to me. I'll see a friend of mine on my way to Colorado and show them to her." Dad replied without missing a beat. _

_I was still confused. "We're splitting up now?" This was not the time to be splitting up and I could tell that Dean felt the same. _

"_We were going to split anyways; the tattoos are just another puzzle piece." Dad countered as he started to pack his duffel bag. _

"_But Dad-"_

"_We can't postpone the two cases Bella. You know that." Dad interrupted. _

_I sighed. "Alright, but what about my power?"_

"_Dean will teach you." Dad looked to Dean who nodded in agreement. Dad looked between the two of us now. "Now you two go pack up everything." He ordered with that marine tone of his. _

"_Yes sir!" Dean and I shouted back simultaneously before we split off; Dean packing our clothes while I cleaned up my scattered flame. _

_Twenty minutes later, the motel looked just like it did when we first checked in and both the truck and the Impala were packed up and ready to go. Dean and I said goodbye to Dad before we got into the Impala and drove off to North Carolina; neither of us knew that would be the last time we'd see our father in the longest time. _

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After the North Carolina case was the New Orleans case for us but for Dad he headed to Jericho after Colorado. He called us about his friend's advice on the tattoos but he was being all cryptic. All Dad kept saying was to make sure no one else saw the tattoos just like how no one was to see our powers and to make sure that any creature who saw us use it, we had to destroy them immediately. We never found out the meaning of the tattoos until after Dad died due to the crossroads deal he made with Azazel to save Dean.

I sighed at the memory. I always wondered what would have happened if we stayed together that day. Would things be any different? Would Dad still be alive? Would Dean? The only think I didn't want to change was the fact that Azazel was now dead thanks to Dean.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

Like every other day after I finished getting dress, Bobby would tell us that there was a hunt somewhere and I would refuse to go, leading to Sam staying behind too since he wasn't going anywhere without me. I didn't do it purposely, I knew Sam wanted to get back out there just to raise a little Hell but I didn't want to risk it. I wanted to only go if it led to a way to get Dean back. Bobby knew that so eventually he went on those hunts himself or he had to call some other hunters to do it. At times, Bobby was still a little worried about leaving Sam and me alone. I continued to train while Sam kept on researching for any leads on Lilith or for any way to get Dean back.

We were so close though one time when Sam got a hit on Lilith's whereabouts a couple of weeks back but it didn't go so well. It ended up being a trap but Lilith's powers still didn't work on us like back in New Hampshire. Sam and I couldn't use our powers during that fight since they had weakened since Dean, well you know. Let's just say, we were lucky to get out like we did.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

Today was different though. I came downstairs to find Sam packing his duffel bag, throwing as much as he could into them as he paced the room trying to collect everything. I could hear rattling in the kitchen, so I knew that Bobby was still here.

"Sam, what's going on?" I questioned as I leaned against the doorway to Bobby's study.

"Pack your stuff Bella, we need to leave if we're going to be useful." Sam replied without slowing down.

I was confused. "Leave where?"

"There's a job in Idaho." He said without missing a beat. I shook my head.

"I told you I wasn't going on any jobs unless it has to do with Dean." I knew I was being stubborn but I wasn't going to risk my life if it wasn't going to help us get our brother back. I knew it was selfish and it's not something Dean would have liked but to hell with it, I would take him yelling at me any day right now.

Sam paused in his packing motion before he looked me straight in the eye. "The one after Idaho _does_ have to do with Dean, Bella so get packing."

I tilted my head. "Where's the second job?" Sam zipped up his duffel bag before he turned back to me.

"Forks, Washington."

**

* * *

A/N #5: **How was that? Does that answer some 'Angel Warrior' questions? I know most of it is a flashback but I really liked that idea when it came to me. I'm sorry it's not long enough but I just threw this all together after school and I just finished editing it.

**A/N #6: **Alright so as of now you that Sam, Dean and Bella all have telepathic ability with each other, Dean can manipulate fire (pyrokinesis...kind of like Pyro from X-men) and Bella can freeze things (cyrokinesis...kind of like Iceman from X-men). Last chapter, I gave a hint to one of Sam's powers and that would be empathy (feeling other's emotions).

**A/N #7: **So please tell me what you think in a review. **Reviews are welcomed! **I do have to warn you, already my course load looks heavy so just a heads up. **Once again, THANK YOU for waiting for the updates and sticking with me! You guys are the best! **

**

* * *

Originally Published: **September 13, 2010

**Edited: **December 12, 2010


	4. Ch 3: School Sucks

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 3: School Sucks  
**

**A/N #1: **I am SO sorry for the really long delay but my semester is finally over and I can finally concentrate on writing again. Surprisingly, I finished writing this particular chapter last night (while I had no internet) and I think it had to do with the fact that **Sam Winchester**'s **birthday** is today (and for this story, the anniversary of Dean's deal) because I was feeling all inspired!

**A/N #2: **I want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH **to all the readers/reviewers/alerters for taking the time to check this story out as well as all my other stories too. It really means a lot to me =D

**A/N #3: **So this chapter takes place a few weeks after where the previous chapter left off and I apologize if it's shorter than usual but it would have been shorter if I only had the one POV like I planned. So please **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder _(picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List)_, appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (**_**so far discovered in the story**_**):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis _(manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)_

**Sam** – Empathy _(feeling other's emotions)_

**Bella** – Cyrokinesis _(freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)_

**Shared/Together** - Telepathy

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 8, 2008]_

I hadn't realized how out of the game I was until I actually needed to make an effort. The case back in Idaho was an easy one otherwise Sam and I would have been in big trouble as our powers seem to be on the fritz. The intensity of them seemed to be as it was when we first received them with barely any control over them. I figured it had something to do with the tattoo discoloring because ever since Dean died, the connection has been weakened and in result, so have our individual powers.

I was a little worried at first that the case in Forks would require our powers but I think I'd take a case like that over what I have to do in this small town. According to Sam it's a researching job that will hopefully get us a step closer in saving Dean but it's not as simple as just going to the library and checking out their mythical folklore section, no, Sam is making me go back to high school! While Sam gets to check out the town's library and if necessary the next town's library (and possibly Seattle University's library as well), he is making me enrol into Fork's High School so that I could check out their library since the school seems to have a strong emphasize on folklore legend.

So that's where I was right now, sitting shotgun in the Impala which is parked just outside the main building of Forks High School, home of the Spartans. I groaned at the sight.

"Why am I doing this again Sammy? I'm too old for high school." I asked with a little whine in my tone.

Sam Winchester chuckled just under his breath before he spoke. "Well I certainly can't go and besides what if the answers we need are in those buildings? You're simply going to pass it up because you're _too old_?" Sam reasoned as he shifted through his papers.

"This is a ridiculous idea! No one is going to believe that I'm a senior." I pointed out as I avoided contact with any of the early students.

"Yes they will now here." He reassured me before handing me a few sheets of paper with the name _Isabella Marie Swan_ on the top corners. I sighed as I took in my _new identity_ that existed on these forged papers. While I'm in Forks, I'm posing as Charlie Swan's daughter while Sam poses as my cousin. The cover was easy since Charlie was an old hunter friend of our dad's and it helped that he was the chief of police so he could always give us a heads up while we were in town. When we called Charlie to give him a heads up that we were in town, he offered us to stay with him during our time in town and we couldn't pass up an offer like that. He's one of the few people that know what really happened to Dean but he's offered his assistance in any way that he can, which is always nice.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled before I stuffed the papers into my bag and got out of the car. I walked around the front of the Impala and made a stop at Sam's rolled down window.

"Just remember why we're here and you'll be out before you know it." Sam said cheerfully but I wasn't buying it. He gets to spend his days in a library while I'm stuck being surrounded by ungrateful and unaware teens.

"If you say so. See you at three." I waved Sam goodbye as he drove the Impala out of the parking lot before I walked to the main building, in search for the office.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

It wasn't hard to locate the office but it was hard trying to avoid all the questioning stares from the early students, it's like they never saw a new student before. I was hoping that _that_ was just it and it wasn't the fact that I look a bit older than a normal senior, I mean, I'm almost twenty-one, can you really blame me for not looking like a seventeen year old? At most, I maybe look like I'm nineteen but I didn't really have to worry because if I had problem, I could just use one of the powers that I have that still works the way it's supposed to. _Thank God for that. _

After I got my new schedule and a little welcome from the office I made my way to my first period class; government. The teacher, Mr. Jefferson, made me say hello to the class before allowing me to take my seat, which was thankfully at the back of the class. If it weren't for my first day and I had to keep appearances up, I would have asked to go to the library to catch up on the material I've missed (with the school being a week into the semester already) and I would have started on my research mission. I figured I could start that mission after a few classes so that it looks like I'm in class and eager to learn. I never took interest in government, particularly because I didn't care about who was running the country when I have a demonic uprising to take care of. I mean if people only realized what's truly going on outside in the world, their views on what's important will definitely shift.

Anyways, the same routine happened during the rest of my morning classes as I was asked to say hello before taking the empty seat in the back, which is where I would appear to be fascinated in whatever the subject was while instead I was trying to figure out how to approach the mission at hand. Even with my zoned out attitude, I still managed to have a few eyes following me, mainly from the guys as they would check me out or I would get glares from the girls for just being at their school. Either way I had fun with them either sending a glare right back or a little wink if I was really in for some fun.

There were a few brave teenagers that have attempted small talk with me and they have actually coaxed me into having lunch with them. There was Eric Yorkie who was really friendly with this need to help others even if they tell you they don't need it. He's the one that's volunteered his help to me when it came to finding my next class. Then there was Mike Newton, who gave me this lost puppy type of impression as he seemed to cling to me as if he'd do anything I asked of him no matter how bizarre it was. He's definitely a sweet jock but I get the impression that he wants to ask me out, which I definitely don't need. Now there is this one girl, Jessica Stanley, who just won't stop talking as if she says everything that comes to mind and although she seems like she wants to be my friend out of the goodness of her heart, she's not because she's hoping all the attention that I'm getting (just because I'm new) will rub off on her and I know this because I snuck a peak inside her mind using my telepathy when I was bored in Spanish, which was the second class I shared with her, the first being math. Lastly, the only person I possibly liked based on first impressions alone was Angela Weber because she's shy yet she could keep a comfortable conversation going and she genuinely wanted to get to know me and I felt bad that I couldn't even tell her half the stuff that made me, well me. If I had any questions about the school or the students, Angela would give me polite, direct answers as she didn't beat around the bush with long explanations like I knew Jessica would give me.

It was lunch time at this point and I still hadn't set foot in the library yet which irritated me even more since I wasn't there to attend school, I was there to find away to get Dean out of Hell. The group of students I was eating with continued their conversations as I listened for anything that was out of the ordinary but nothing was keeping my interest. I was so thankful when my phone vibrated but that quickly faded when it was only a text from Sam saying that he's had no luck at the Forks library and how he complained how small it was which wasn't a good thing.

I was about to pack my phone away and leave to go for a walk until the students at my table all of a sudden went silent. I didn't understand why until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my body was instantly on high alert. I scanned the room quickly until I came face to face with five students, who were just entering the cafeteria, who looked too _perfect_ to be in a mere high school such as this one.

I quickly nudged Angela, making sure I didn't take my eyes off of the newcomers. "Hey Angela, who are they?"

Angela quickly turned to me before she followed my line of sight. She made a sound of recognition before she spoke. "Those are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive children. They were the new students a few years ago. The first two are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale." She explained and I could see that Emmett had dark hair with a very built body that instantly made me think wrestler or body builder while Rosalie had long blonde hair with a body that would make any girl jealous as she looked like a supermodel in the making. I wasn't expecting to find similarities between them since they were adopted but they both had golden eyes and very pale skin. _That's odd_. I couldn't help but think before Angela continued to talk.

"That is Alice Cullen and Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale." She stated as I took in the very short girl with a pixie-like hairstyle and petite figure while Jasper was tall, perfectly sculpted and lean with blonde hair just like his twin. Like the two before them, Alice and Jasper had a pale complexion and golden eyes. I couldn't help but feel suspicious because it couldn't be a coincidence that _four_ adoptive children had the same eyes, I could understand the twins but not for the other two. What was even more weird was that the pixie seemed to hesitate in her step when she glance towards my direction, as if she knew me from somewhere but that was impossible because I've never met her in my life. _Something's off about her. _

I moved my attention from the pair towards the last Cullen who was very tall with bronze colored hair and a brooding expression as he too had the golden eyes and pale skin that his adoptive siblings had. "Who's the last one?" I questioned before turning my head a bit towards Angela.

She gave a small smile. "That's Edward Cullen. He's skipped a grade so he's a senior like us, otherwise he'd be a junior with Alice and Emmett." She explained just as the Cullens reached their table on the far side of the cafeteria.

"And they are like together." Jessica interrupted before I could say anything towards Angela. I quirked an eyebrow at Jessica, causing her to stumble over her thoughts for a bit before she elaborated, which I thought was amusing. "I mean, besides Edward because he thinks no girl is good enough for him here but the rest are all paired up which is weird because you know, they live together." She stated in a bit of a judging manner causing me to roll my eyes. I was thrown off a bit by her comment on Edward, until I probed her brain to learn that she had been rejected by the guy and I instantly wanted to laugh at the way she was handling it…which she wasn't.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against my chair. "Don't couples eventually live together? I don't see what the problem is." I questioned her, acting as if I didn't know why her statement should be as scandalous as she thought.

Jessica's mouth gaped a few times before something finally came out. "But they-"

"-Aren't blood related so who cares?" I cut her off instantly causing her to huff in defeat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angela trying to hold in her giggles and before I turned my full attention towards her, I came face to face with Edward Cullen as he continued to stare at me with questioning eyes as well as a look that I'd seen on Alice's face moments ago. I subtly looked to the rest of his siblings and saw the same questioning expressions on their faces but they weren't look at me but amongst each other before Alice rose from her seat unexpectedly.

Before I could think anything of it, the bell rang. I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing my attention to go to Angela as she announced that we had biology with Mr. Banner now. I nodded in understanding, grabbed my things and followed Angela to my next class; a class I was hopefully going to slip out of halfway through…hopefully.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I had just seen her. It had to be her! The vision may have been blurry when I had it almost four months ago but I just knew it in my gut that it was the same brunette girl who had vowed to get the person who killed the blonde-haired man in my vision.

"You don't know that for sure Alice." Edward stated as he answered my mental question.

_Well you don't know if it isn't Edward. _

"The odds are against you Alice, I mean you had the one vision of her, that's it." Edward reasoned back (since I could never get a vision of the girl after the first one) at a level that only a vampire could hear as we were seated in our regular cafeteria table, causing the rest of our family to listen in as they tried to figure out what we were talking about.

"Quit with the mind conversations and tell us what you're talking about." Emmett quietly demanded in a huff as he was getting irritated on being out of the loop. I instantly felt a calming sensation wash over me and I couldn't help give Jasper a grateful smile for his actions to keep us all calm and rational.

Edward sighed. "Alice thinks the new girl, Bella, is the same girl from her vision a few months back." He explained before we got a few signs of recognition on our siblings' faces.

"The one that ended up being a live-feed?" Rosalie questioned, remembering how that particular vision had effected me.

Edward and I both nodded our heads but he's the one who spoke. "Yeah."

"Well is she?" Jasper questioned as he mainly looked to me for confirmation even though Edward saw the vision too.

"How are we supposed to know? There was practically no audio so we don't have a name to go by and it was too blurry to recognize the faces." Edward explained with a little irritation as I continued to watch Bella out of the corner of my eye. I could hear her brush off Jessica's comment about us dating within our family and I couldn't hep the small smile at the fact that she wasn't judging us without meeting us first.

As I turned my attention back to my family, Edward was giving me that look that told me not to get involved but I just shrugged my shoulders while telling him _too bad_ in my mind.

"Why don't you just read her mind then Eddie?" Emmett suggested a few moments later, causing all of us to look at a frustrated Edward as he chanced a quick glance at Bella.

"I can't."

Rosalie gave Edward a suspicious look. "Can't or won't?" She challenged which caused him to growl loud enough for us to only hear it.

"No, I seriously can't get a read on her. It's as if I'm blocked from her mind somehow." Edward explained as he sent a glare towards Rosalie. I wasn't surprised that I felt another rush of calm wash over me as Jasper tried to ease everyone's tension, especially Edward's frustration.

"That's never happened before." Jasper stated more to himself but I knew that Edward was going to give him a snippy remark so I quickly jumped in as I stood up from my seat.

"Bell's about to ring." I announced as I pulled Jasper up from his seat. "See you guys later." I told my family as Jasper and I walked out of the cafeteria a few moments before the bell actually went off. As I made my way through the halls as Jasper walked me to my next class, I sent Edward a message to behave knowing he'd hear me because I had a feeling that if I was getting blurry visions involving Edward for the next hour, then Bella might be the cause of it all.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #4: **So what do you guys think? I apologize if it seemed like I was writing in 3rd person at times but my recent stories are written like that while my earlier stories are written in 1st person pov. Did I capture the Cullens? Did I show Bella's hunter side a bit more as well as her resistance to even attend the school? **Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought! I love to read the reviews (it brings me joy)!**

**A/N #5: **Just in case if you're interested, below will be Bella's school schedule with the ordering of my choice but I kept the teachers' names as they were in the books.

**1)** Government _(Mr. Jefferson)_  
**2)** Math _(Mr. Varner)_  
**3)** Spanish _(Mrs. Goff)_  
**4)** Lunch  
**5)** Biology _(Mr. Banner)_  
**6)** Gym _(Coach Clapp)_  
**7)** English _(Mr. Mason)_

* * *

**Originally Published: **May 2, 2011


	5. Ch 4: Biology Blues

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 4: Biology Blues  
**

**A/N #1: **Alright readers, I'm so sorry for the delay but I was watching _New Moon _and _Eclipse _the other day (for editing purposes) and I just got inspired to write for this story and I just let the muse take me where it did and I actually like it but if it seems a little fast-paced in this chapter then I'm sorry...I liked the scene too much not to add it now.

**A/N #2: **Anyways I just want to say thank you to all the people that read/reviewed/alerted/favorite-ed this story...it truly means a lot to me! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (_so far discovered in the story_):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions)

**Bella** – Cyrokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** - Telepathy

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 8, 2008]_

I actually found the brief walk to my next class amusing with Angela by my side but luck didn't seem to be on my side once I walked into the biology room. When I went to give the teacher, Mr. Banner, the slip that needed to be signed for the office, he became my most hated teacher when he asked for me to introduce myself to the class. I instantly refused but he wouldn't here of it and before I got the chance to _persuade_ him otherwise with my power, he was already asking everyone to quiet down as the last few stragglers arrived and took their seats.

"Good afternoon class, today we have a new student today." Mr. Banner addressed the class while I rolled my eyes. I quickly had a mask of indifference on my face when he turned to address me. "Care to introduce yourself?"

_I rather not_. I thought bitterly to myself but I forced a smile on my face. "I'm Isabella Swan but I rather you call me Bella and…I like to travel." I stated charismatically before I turned to Mr. Banner with a quirked eyebrow, as if I was daring him to tell me to say more about myself.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Thank you Miss Swan. Now, you can take your seat right beside Mr. Cullen." I could feel my body tense at the sound of the name but I was glad that nobody noticed as Mr. Banner went to the chalkboard as he was about to start class.

I quickly got to my seat as I tried to ignore the thick tension in the air that I always felt whenever I was in danger. As everyone was absorbed in their own thing while the teacher talked his head off, I quickly scoped the room out to see if there was any potential threats to me but I wasn't getting any signs…except when I looked at Edward Cullen, who was as stiff as a board and as far away from me as he could get.

I wanted to just tell him off and get out of this classroom and just go do research like I was supposed to but I couldn't…I couldn't tarnish the honorable Swan name, I couldn't do that to Charlie. So I sucked it up and tried to get my body to relax and listen to what Mr. Banner had to say.

It didn't last long however as an old memory of Dean was brought to the forefront of my mind.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_[October 2003]  
_

_It was getting late and I was alone once again in the small apartment in Oregon that Dean had rented out for another month. I was trying to study for an upcoming test when Dean came through the front door. I looked up just in time to see him lock the door before he headed towards his bed with his duffel bag in his hands. __"How's it going squirt?"__ He greeted me as he placed the bag on his bed while my eyes moved to the salt line by the front door, which was thankfully still in tact. _

"_How do you think it's going?"__ I sarcastically asked my oldest brother as I showed him the textbook I was reading moments ago. _

_Dean cringed when he saw the textbook. __"That bad huh?"_

_I sighed. __"Why do I have to stay back here in the room to study while you get to do all the fun stuff?"_

_Dean chuckled as he slowly took off his leather jacket. __"It's not all fun and you still need to graduate Izzy. If I had to go through it, so do you."_

"_But Dean that's not fair!" __I whined as I roughly shut the textbook closed. _

_Dean shook his head but I knew he was amused by my antics since it was an old argument between us. __"Life isn't fair squirt, you and I both know that." __He stated before he headed over to my bed, where I was seated while being surrounded by my notes. He picked up one of the pages as he gave it a quick scan. __"What are you studying anyways?"_

"_Biology."_

_Dean put the page back where he found it before he headed towards the bathroom. __"I think I can help you with that." __He called out as I heard him fumbling a bit in the bathroom. _

_I remained seated on the bed but I looked to the bathroom with a confused expression on my face. __"How so?"_

_It was moments later that my twenty-four year old brother walked out of the bathroom with no shirt on and I instantly wanted to cover my sixteen year old eyes but Dean's laugh stopped me from doing that. As he slowly approached me, I finally noticed the first aid box in his hand which caused my brow to crease out of confusion. _

_Once Dean got to my bed, he placed the first aid box beside me before he turned around. I gasped when I saw the beginning stages of a deep bruise and a few deep gashes along my brother's back. __"You mind patching me up?" __He questioned but I was still stunned at the sight because he didn't have those marks when he left that morning. __"I would do it myself but I can't really...tend to it properly." __Dean continued to talk but that finally broke me out of my stunned stupor. _

_I frantically started to move my notes off the bed so that Dean could have a seat. __"Damnit Dean, what happened? You said it was just recon." __I quickly questioned as I helped make him more comfortable. I could see him roll his eyes but he went along with it anyways just to humor me, which I was glad for. Usually Dad or Sam patched Dean up since I was still _**_too young_**_ to do it myself but neither of them were here at the moment since Sam was off at Stanford while Dad was on another hunt across the country. _

_Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously. __"Yeah…it didn't turn out like I hoped."_

"_If I was with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." __I easily told him as I headed towards the bathroom. _

"_You're still too young Bella, I can't risk it." __Dean countered as I still felt his eyes on me as I gathered a clean wash cloth from the bathroom. _

_I quickly positioned myself behind Dean as I slowly placed the wet wash cloth over his wounds. I heard a slight hiss from him when I first touched it and I immediately apologized to him. It was silent between us as I cleaned the dry blood off his wounds before soaking it with antiseptic but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Ever since we got our telepathic abilities, it was easy for us to communicate with one another on and off the field. At first we could only do it if we were in the same room but slowly the distances would increase as time went on. At this point, we could communicate telepathically as long as we were in the same town. _So why couldn't I hear him before?

"_But why didn't I know if you were hurt before now…I should have known." __I mumbled to myself but I knew Dean heard it when I felt his shoulders tense. _

_Dean turned his head so that he could see me over his shoulder. __"Don't beat yourself up, I was blocking you." __I huffed but that caused him to smirk at me.__ "I can take care of myself out there Iz." __And to prove that point to me, Dean took out his lighter, flicked it a couple times before a flame was created and before my eyes, Dean manipulated the fire to grow a bit bigger before he threw the flame towards the makeshift fireplace, setting the kindling on fire. __"See." __He stated with a cocky vibe which caused me to roll my eyes._

"_Show off." __I grumbled as I hated it when he did that. Dean's had the ability to control fire since he was eighteen and he has gained more control over it each and every day. _

_Dean gave a slight chuckle, not wanting to irritate his back anymore than it already was. __"Hey, be glad it's me you're tagging along with because if you were with Dad, he wouldn't even __let__ you help on hunts in any way." __He pointed out while I snapped my fingers for him to pass me his lighter. He did it without a word as he watched me sterilize the needle._

"_Research doesn't count." __I deadpanned as I handed back his lighter before I started to thread the needle. _

_Dean sighed. __"Yes it does. Bella, you may not realize it now, but school is important." _

"_It's boring." __I countered before I started to sew up the first deep gash on his back. It wasn't bleeding as much as when I first started to clean it but it didn't stop the scent of Dean's blood from flooding my senses. When I was younger, I couldn't stand the smell of blood but being a hunter has kind of desensitized me because the smell rarely bothers me now…except if it's the blood of my family, my stomach stirs a bit every time I smell their blood. _

"_Well, think of it this way; try connecting what you're learning in school with the way we live." __Dean easily suggested as he waited patiently for me to finish patching up his first gash wound. _

"_How?" _

"_Take biology for example…you're basically doing it right now." __He stated with a smile and I couldn't help but agree. _

"_I guess I am."_

_He smirked as I started on his second gash wound. "Patience Bella…it may seem wrong coming from me but who better to tell you it than me, right?"_

_I nodded my head in agreement. _Who better indeed. _"Right."_

_The rest of the night consisted of me patching Dean up, him updating me on the hunt as well as him trying to help me study the material I needed to know for my biology test. _

**[END FLASHBACK]**

I snapped out of my thoughts just when Mr. Banner called on me to answer a question. I gave him a confused expression before I politely asked him to repeat the question while I ignored his irritated look before he did just that. I could feel all eyes on me as they waited for my answer but all I did was look directly at Mr. Banner as a smirk formed on my face as the telepathic answers I was receiving from him was all I needed to cause a stunned expression to form on the teacher's face as I gave him the correct answer that he wanted. I rarely used my telepathic ability on teachers as it was in a way cheating but I'd always throw that rule out the window if a certain teacher got on my bad side…which Mr. Banner did with his stunt at the beginning of class.

Before Mr. Banner could put the spotlight on anyone else, the bell rang which signified the end of class, which brought instant joy to my fellow classmates as they started to pack up their things once they heard the sound.

I was in no rush as I packed away the few things that I had out on the lab counter and I was about to stand and head for the exit when a musical voice stopped me in my tracks causing my body to involuntarily go on high alert once again.

"That was very impressive." I quickly turned to see Edward Cullen giving me a small smirk as he tried to make small talk with me.

I gripped my backpack strap tighter as I shrugged my shoulders. "It was no big deal. It was kind of review for me anyways."

Edward nodded in understanding. "From your old school?"

"Yeah." I hesitated a bit but it didn't look like he noticed.

He chuckled. "Still impressive all the same. I'm Edward."

"Bella…Is Banner always like that?" I asked as I looked towards the empty teacher's desk as he had stepped out quickly before he was needed again for the next class in a few minutes.

"Sadly yes."

I groaned. "Great…just what I needed."

"You'll get use to it." I could hear the amusement in his musical voice and I wasn't liking his statement one bit because getting use to something meant being exposed to that something for a long period of time…which was not an option.

I shook my head as we walked down the aisle between the lab counters to the exit. "I rather not." I stated with a smirk as we reached the classroom's threshold. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get to gym." I simply stated with another shrug in hopes that he wouldn't notice my need to get away from him as my high alert vibe hadn't gone away yet.

Edward smiled. "It's quite alright. Do you know how to get there from here?"

"I think I can manage." I politely declined, causing his face to fall from disappointment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Bella." He stated as he entered the hallways.

I gave him a small wave before I took off towards the gym. "Later Edward." I called back to him without looking back and I couldn't help but notice that the danger vibe I was having moments ago was slowly decreasing. I quickly pushed the realization to the back of my mind as I approached the gym but I made a mental note to keep a close eye on Edward Cullen…something wasn't right with him.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

Gym wasn't all that bad and I would have happily joined in with the day's choice of activity but since it was my first day at Forks High School, Coach Clapp told me to sit out and observe the class after signing my slip for the office. I didn't really object because I figured that I could get a pass to go to the library and start my research but that wasn't the case since the coach declined my suggestion and told me to take a seat on the bleachers, forcing me to watch the class listen to the self-defense teacher's instructions.

I sat quietly as I internally criticized the form and technique the instructor was using before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as my body went on high alert once again. _Not again..._

I had my suspicions on who had approached me but I didn't get my confirmation until I heard a musical voice that had a hint of a Texas drawl to it. "You don't seem to be too happy about being benched." I turned my attention to see one of the guys from the Cullen clan in front of me, who had an amused yet pained expression on his face.

"What gave me away?" I sarcastically asked him in hopes of getting him to back off but I was surprised when he didn't move. Instead he raised his eyebrow at me as if he was asking me if that's the best I had. For some reason that impressed me enough to have an apology slip through my lips. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

He nodded his head in understanding. "It's quite alright."

"I'm Bella Swan." I already had my hand out in front of me as I waited for him to return the handshake. Usually my manners were reserved for interviews and formal occasions but it seemed like those mannerisms wanted to make an appearance now and I wasn't going to argue with myself on the topic. Sometimes my body would react automatically and a majority of the time, the reaction was to my benefit so I wasn't going to question it.

I could see him look at my outstretched hand curiously before he hesitated in shaking it. "Jasper Hale." He supplied and I had to immediately cover up my shock as his touch was really cold in comparison to my own, as if he held ice cubes in his hands or he just ran them under cold water but I knew for a fact that no one's body temperature should be _that_ low.

I released his hand without being suspicious before I motioned for him to take a seat on the bleachers with me. As he got settled in, I watched as his blonde hair covered his eyes for a brief moment before he swept them away, drawing my attention to his muscled arms as they were covered in a long-sleeve dark blue sweater that he seemed to have rolled up a bit. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a mark on his arm but he moved his jacket over his skin and into his lap before I could take a closer look.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I spoke again. "So I know why I'm sitting out, but what about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes were watching the class practice some of the basic moves the instructor was going over moments ago. "Doctor's note." I could sense there was more to it but I didn't push when he didn't elaborate.

"Now that just sucks for you." I teased as I moved my attention back to him.

I could sense that he was a bit uncomfortable and he confirmed that when his hand moved to rub the back of his neck, nervously. "Not really, it's the same instructor from last year so I'm not really missing much."

I nodded my head as I turned in time to see Coach Clapp pull the instructor to the side for a few words. "Is that so? They really need to change it up then."

"I agree." As he was moving his hand back down to his lap, I finally got sight of the exposed skin on Jasper's forearm and I was surprised to see that there was a peculiar bite mark present before all of a sudden, my mind just started shooting off warning bells at me. _That's not some normal bite, Bella!_

"That's an interesting scar you got there. Does it come with an interesting story too?" I innocently asked with a smile and fortunately for me, I didn't miss the panic look that passed through his dark golden eyes or his attempt to cover up the scar.

"Uhm, not really." I could see his body go rigid and I was insanely pleased by that because it proved to me that he was hiding something and I wasn't going to stop until I found out what it was because my own body was screaming that this was _my_ type of gig.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me." I coaxed, but if my suspicions were right, I wasn't expecting him to tell me the true story of how he had gotten the scar.

He gave a nervous laugh before he spoke. "I was just a kid with a really bad experience with a really huge dog…nothing special about that."

I gave him a mega-watt smile before I made a grab for my backpack. "I don't know but either way, it looks like an awesome scar." I told him as I swung my bag over my shoulder before I descended down the bleachers just as the rest of the class was heading to the locker rooms. Once my feet hit the floor, I looked up to see a stunned Jasper as he took in his surroundings, as if he was just noticing that class had just ended. I internally smirked before I called out his name, grabbing his attention immediately. I couldn't help but laugh before I shouted up to him. "It was nice meeting you Jasper." I told him as I gave him a two finger salute before I headed out of the gym and down the hall towards my last class of the day; English with Mr. Mason.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

English class was uneventful, just like all the other classes, but this time I found myself not wanting to go to the library to research as I, instead, wanted to just sit in class and think about the current possible case that I've stumbled upon here in the town's high school.

I mean, could it really be considered a case worth looking into? There weren't any mysterious disappearances in the area and there weren't any strange reports of anything supernatural occurring but I couldn't ignore the signs my body was giving off as well as the observations that my mind seemed to be making. My heart was telling me to ignore it and just look for a way to rescue Dean but then my mind kept telling me that whatever it was that was keeping me on high alert could be a threat to me and Sam...so in the end, my logic came out victoriously over my heart. Immediately after the choice was made, my mind started sorting out all the observations I had gathered that day and after much consideration, there was no doubt that the Cullen clan was the reason why my body would initiate a red alert the moment one of them were in my presence.

Now at this point, I'd only come into contact with Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale but I could immediately tell that something _wasn't right_ with them. For one thing, a family that contains almost no blood relations between them, they sure do have a lot of physical similarities between them like the golden eyes, the pale complexion, the unnatural beauty and I'm willing to bet that they all would have skin as cold as ice, just like Jasper had. Secondly, they kept to themselves and normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but that fact alone shouldn't have me getting dangerous vibes off of them.

I was too focused on trying to piece the facts together that I didn't realize it was the end of class until the final bell went off. I was packing up my things when many of my fellow classmates would say their goodbyes for the day to me before they left and all I could do was nod as I acknowledged that I had heard them since all I wanted to do was get out of the institution.

As I traveled down the hallway as I made my way towards the office, I kept my goodbyes short and brief as my only thought was to get out of the building. I was in and out of the office in a flash as I handed Ms. Cope, the secretary, the sheet that I needed to get all my teachers to sign before I bolted, not giving her a chance to ask how my day was and I was fine with that.

Instant relief washed over me the moment I stepped outside of the main building and my eyes landed on my oldest brother's beloved 1967 Chevy Impala. I didn't hesitate as I rushed to the passenger's side of the Impala as I practically jumped right in, fastened my seat-belt as fast as I could before Sam sped out of the parking lot with a low laugh for my antics.

"Rough day?" Sam questioned after a few chuckles as he kept switching his attention between me and the road.

I groaned before I gave him a death glare. "That would be an understatement." I deadpanned before I reached over my seat, in search of the cooler that Dean would always have just behind the passenger's seat.

Sam snickered, clearly enjoying my discomfort when it came to my situation. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm guessing you didn't find anything." I didn't immediately answer him as I had found the cooler and I didn't hesitate to open it and take out a chilled bottle of beer.

I shifted the cooler close before I righted myself in my seat. "How could I? I wasn't allowed to leave the classrooms." I explained as I used my silver ring as a bottle opener before I could take a much needed swig of the cool liquor. A contented sigh left my lips and I was about to take another swig when I noticed Sam's quizzical stare. I rolled my eyes before I elaborated a bit more. "With it being my first day and all."

Sam nodded his head in understanding. "Gotcha ya."

"Please tell me you had more luck than me." I practically pleaded as I noticed that Sam had just turned onto Charlie's street.

"Well not in the town library."

I could feel my face scrunch up out of confusion as I looked towards my brother. "Meaning?"

Sam remained quiet as that was the exact moment that he pulled up to the Swan Residence, our current home. I impatiently waited but he didn't say anything until after he turned the engine off. "Well, I did get sent to an old bookstore and apparently this town is where an ancient legend was created a few centuries ago." He stated before he reached behind his seat to grab a plastic bag, fill with what I assume was to be some books, prior to leaving the car.

I quickly followed his example as I slung my bag over my shoulder with one hand while the other still had a tight grip on my beer. "A legend about what?" I asked as I made my way around the Impala and to the front porch while Sam locked Dean's car before he joined me at the door.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Quileute tribe?"**  
**

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #3:** So what do you think? Can you see why _Eclipse_ would get me inspired...;D. So I hope the biology scene met everyone standards but I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting the gym scene =D.

**A/N #4: **So how did you all like it? **Got a favorite scene, got a question...then don't hesitate to ask me in a review! I shall be waiting!** (_I'm getting worried too because I had such a huge review response in the very beginning but the reviews seem to be decreasing as I progress...does it have to do with the delay between updates?_)

* * *

**NEW POWER:** Alright, so you learned in this chapter that Bella has the ability to _persuade_ people, in other words **compulsion** (think like in the series _The Vampire Diaries_ but no vervain). The thing about this power is that it's one that all three siblings share and they only use it during uncooperative interviews during hunts. Compulsion only works on humans but the siblings have mastered it to a point that they don't have to give direct commands (think Andy and Ansem from season 2's episode "Simon Said"). Now there are times when both Bella and Dean have used this power to their advantage ;D**  
**

* * *

**Originally Published:** June 17, 2011

**Edited: **June 27, 2011


	6. Ch 5: The Cliff Notes Version Please?

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 5: Can I Have The Cliff Notes Version?**

**A/N #1: **Happy Canada Day or Happy Independence Day everyone! It's been two weeks since I updated and it just so happens to be on the long weekend! =D

**A/N #2: **Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading this story after that hiatus I had during the school year but I assure you, I already have Ch. 6 waiting to be posted (2 weeks time) and Ch. 7 is in the works. But anyways, **thank you so much** for all the hits, reviews and new alerts for this story. It really means the world to me so thank you!** Without further adieu, enjoy the chapter! **(BTW: Powers' section was updated)**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (_so far discovered in the story_):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions)

**Bella** – Cyrokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** – Telepathy, Compulsion

* * *

**NOTE #1: **From this point forward, there are **two** vampire types and **two** werewolf types.

**NOTE #2:** Dialogue in _italics_ are telepathic thoughts while other forms of _italic_ words are individual thoughts.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 8, 2008]_

Sam remained quiet as that was the exact moment that he pulled up to the Swan Residence, our current home. I impatiently waited but he didn't say anything until after he turned the engine off. "Well, I did get directed to an old bookstore and apparently this is where an ancient legend was created a few centuries ago." He stated before he reached behind his seat to grab a plastic bag, fill with what I assume to be some books, prior to leaving the car.

I quickly followed his example as I slung my bag over my shoulder with one hand while the other still had a tight grip on my beer. "A legend about what?" I asked as I made my way around the Impala and to the front porch while Sam locked Dean's car before he joined me at the door.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Quileute tribe?"

I gave Sam a quizzical look as I searched for the house key in my backpack, which was difficult with my opened beer in my other hand. "Am I supposed to?"

"Bella." He said in a disappointed tone and I could see out of the corner of my eye his head shake in a disappointed manner.

I stopped my search for the keys as I gave him a scowl. "What? I'm not the bookworm Sam, that's your thing." I huffed before I rummaged through my bag once again.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"_I really don't get how you and Dean could've successfully completed a hunt while I was away if you don't like research._" I could hear him project his thought to me, which only made me scowl even more.

"I heard that." I growled.

Sam smirked. "You were supposed to." He retorted back as he looked around us to see if anyone was watching us before he waved his hand in front of the door's lock and it was only a few moments later I heard the telltale signs of the door unlocking. Sam made a grab for the handle before he turned towards me with a smug smirk on his face before he crossed over the threshold. I gave a frustrated groan before I followed him inside. _I hate it when he does that. _

I made a beeline for the kitchen while I took another gulp of my beer. Sam was already rummaging through the fridge when I arrived but I quickly took a seat since I knew our conversation wasn't over yet. I watched as my brother got out the few necessary ingredients needed to make a sandwich but before he could start making his snack, I cleared my throat which thankfully grabbed his attention.

He placed the ingredients on the counter before he went straight for the bag that he brought in with him as he searched for a specific book. It was a few seconds later that he placed a certain book in front of me. "Here." He stated before he went back to making his sandwich. I took a closer look at the book and I could already see that its main focus was on the Quileute tribe. "According to that book, there are three stories that dictate the tribe's history but all three of them revolve around the same legend." Sam started to explain as he started to butter a few pieces of bread and I was happy to see that he was making one for me too.

"Which is?" I questioned as I thumbed through the book.

"It was believed that the chiefs of the Quileute tribe hold the ability to transform into wolves." Sam continued on before the pages of the book started to magically turn themselves. I looked to Sam and saw that his focus was on the book and I figured he was using his telekinetic ability once again to turn to the pages that he wanted me to focus on. I didn't take my focus off of him until he stopped flipping the pages which seemed to be on the first legend; the Spirit Warriors.

I scanned through the section before it came to a picture that had a man turning into a wolf. I looked up at Sam to see that he was watching me. "Like werewolves?" I questioned before I turned my attention back to the picture.

"No. Apparently their transformation is independent of the lunar cycle. They could change at will." Sam explained and at this point I knew that he was back to making the sandwiches as my sensitive hearing could pick up the silverware's noise when it came into contact with something.

"So they're shapeshifters?"

"In a way yes but they only possess the ability to transform into a wolf in order to protect their tribe." I could feel my face scrunched up out of confusion. _Why does Sam care then?_

"So if they are protecting people, we don't go after them. End of discussion." I told Sam just as he finished up making the sandwiches.

"I don't want to go after them, I want to go _talk_ to them." Sam clarified as he handed a sandwich to me before he took the seat across from me.

"Why?" I asked him before I took a bite out my sandwich while Sam took a sip from his newly opened beer.

"_Why_? Bella this tribe has had the ability to protect their people for many centuries, what if they know something about us or better yet, what if they know how to get Dean out of Hell." He explained before he took a bite from his own sandwich.

I mulled over his words as I ate and I made sure I swallowed my food before I spoke. "But we aren't supposed to expose ourselves Sam. We promised Dad that we _never_ would and the only people who know about us are Bobby, Missouri and Charlie." I pointed out as I made a grab for my beer.

Sam shrugged with his sandwich in his hands. "What choice do we have Bella? If it means getting Dean back, I'm willing to risk it." He reasoned before he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"And if you're wrong?" I questioned before I finished off my beer.

"I'm _not_. Think about it Bells; if they were created to protect, that means they, too, have to keep their secret so why can't we ask them for help?"

I shook my head. "I'm not openly going to expose us Sam and Dean wouldn't want us to do that either."

"Well Dean also doesn't want us to find a way to get him out of Hell yet here we are doing just that." Sam argued back before he gave me a fierce stare that I knew meant that he was questioning _why_ I was against something like this and I, too, was wondering that.

For the past few months, I would jump at the chance to tackle any lead that would help Dean but none of those leads meant exposing who we are. No one was supposed to know the identities of the prophesized Angel Warriors and there has been no one who knew of the ideas and lived to spread the news around...we've always made sure of that. Besides Bobby, Missouri and Charlie, the only _people_ exposed to our powers were the creatures we hunted because as far as they knew...the Angel Warriors were just a myth, an old wives' tale to scare them but if it ever got out who we truly were and what we were capable of, we'd be hunted down to a point that we couldn't do what destiny had wanted us to do, we wouldn't be able to protect humanity from the upcoming war; a war we knew nothing about at this point.

I groaned when I realized that there was no real reason against Sam's plan. "Fine but if I go with this, does that mean I'm done at the high school?"

Sam was putting his now empty plate into the sink before he watched back towards his beer. "Nope."

"Oh c'mon Sam!" I protested since I _really_ didn't want to go back to Forks High School.

An amused chuckled escaped through his mouth. "You haven't even set foot in the library yet Bella so quit complaining." He stated before he took a few gulps of his beer.

"But the place creeps me out." I shuddered to make a point, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Since when?"

"Since I came across this family that makes my skin crawl." I explained as I took the last bite out of my sandwich.

"So stay away from them then." He took the final swig of his beer before chucking the bottle into the garbage.

I glared at my brother. "It's not that easy Sam and you know it."

Before Sam could protest, Charlie entered the kitchen. "What's not easy?" He curiously asked while I threw my empty beet bottle away before placing my empty plate into the sink.

Sam smiled to the police chief. "Nothing. How was your day Charlie?" My brother questioned as he handed Charlie the extra sandwich that he had made earlier.

Charlie gave him an appreciative smile before he accepted the plate. "Fine. How was the research going?" He questioned as he took Sam's original seat at the table.

Sam shrugged as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "It could have gone better." He stated as I made my way to the fridge to grab Charlie a beer.

"Oh well...how was school Bella?" Charlie questioned before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I took a seat in my chair before I handed Charlie his beer. "It sucks the second time around." I stated with a defeated sigh as I placed my hands onto of the book.

Charlie took a swig of his beer to wash down his food before he spoke. "Hang in there kiddo, it will be worth it if it leads you back to Dean, right?"

I nodded my head. "Right."

"What's that you got there?" Charlie questioned before taking another bite of his sandwich. I followed his line of sight to the book underneath my hands.

I shrugged my shoulders before I leaned back into my seat. "Just some research material."

"On what?"

"The Quileute Tribe." Sam answered as he was still against the kitchen counter.

"Oh...why are you researching about them?" Charlie questioned as he looked between Sam and I but I only shrugged as my answer.

"I originally wasn't. The guy at the bookstore thought it might help me out." Sam explained as he gave me a quizzical look.

"Well you won't get everything you need from a book." The police chief stated before taking another bite of his sandwich.

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Charlie swallowed before he answered me. "If you want information about the tribe, you should ask my friend Billy Black, down at the reservation near First Beach."

I saw Sam's eyes widen and a shot him a quizzical look. "Billy Black?" I questioned out loud and fortunately for us, Charlie was too busy eating to notice the intense silent conversation I was having with Sam.

"_Who is he?_" I telepathically asked Sam while Charlie devoured his next bite.

"_One of the chiefs to the tribe belonged to the Black family._" Sam telepathically answered back just before Charlie spoke once again.

"Yeah, he's a very good friend of mine. I could call him up for you guys if you want." Charlie suggested before taking another swig of his beer.

"Sure, that'd be great." I told him with a smile.

"Great I – wait a minute." Charlie stopped what he was doing before he looked between Sam and me with wide eyes. "You don't think he's...Billy's a good man and I will not have you..."

Sam quickly cut Charlie off before he went hysterical. "Charlie we just want to talk to him, that's it." Those words seemed to calm the police chief down and when he seemed to be breathing normally, Sam continued. "From what I gathered, his family might have collected information that could help us with Dean."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, as long as that's all you're doing when you go visit."

"That's all, we promise." I reassured him as he took the last bite of his sandwich. I slowly got out of my seat to retrieve the empty plate so that I could pass it along to Sam.

"Well I better go call Billy then for you." Charlie stated as he grabbed his beer bottle and headed for the family room to make the call.

"Thanks Charlie!" I called out to him while I remained standing right beside Sam, who was getting ready to wash the dishes. "Well, I can't say that I saw that coming." I quipped as I saw the sink fill up with soapy water. "Need any help?"

Sam shook his head. "I got it. Why don't you get a head start on reading that book." He suggested as he tilted his head towards the book that was still out on the kitchen table.

"Can't you just give me the cliff notes version?" I suggested but the look on his face told me that he didn't find it funny and that it wasn't an option. I sighed. "Guess not." I said under my breath as I went to grab the book before heading off to my room.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I was about half way through the book when Sam came to join me in our joint bedroom (Charlie only had two bedrooms and one bathroom in his house but Sam and I didn't complained as we have lived in smaller quarters before). He told me that Charlie had called his friend and that Billy Black would be expecting our visit the very next day. I immediately jumped at the chance of possibly skipping school but then Sam burst my bubble and told him that he was expecting us _after_ school.

I huffed before I instantly went back to reading while Sam continued his own research. I had to admit, to myself at least, that the history of the Quileute tribe was quite interesting as it touched based on how the chief became a spirit warrior in the first place and how it ultimately led to his union with the wolf, creating the powerful protector that the tribe has had for many centuries.

It also discussed some feud between two of the shifters as one of them wanted to gain more power. I didn't really pay attention to that one (I knew Sam would know it to the letter) as the third and final story really caught my attention as it dealt with someone known as _the_ _third_ _wife_. It explained how the third wife had sacrificed herself to save the tribe when it was under attack by their enemy; a cold being that was out for blood. When I read a bit more about that particular story, it mentioned that the being had blood red eyes with a thirst for blood and an indestructible skin that no human could tear through and that only a wolf of the tribe or another creature of its kind could kill it.

I stopped reading after I read that sentence over a few times.

'_A creature with cold, indestructible skin with a thirst for blood._'

My thoughts instantly went to vampire but that didn't sit right with me since we've killed many vampires over the years and they didn't have indestructible skin or blood red eyes. In fact, we've taken vampires down by either using the Colt, beheading them, shooting them up with dead man's blood to paralyze them before beheading them or Dean used his pyrokinesis to torch them to ash. Indestructible skin and blood red eyes seem to be dead give-a-ways to being abnormal which wasn't the case for the vampires we've dealt with. My only other possible theory would be that there are two vampire types out there but that was impossible...right?

"Hey Sam?" I called out before I looked up to see him across the room at the desk.

"Yeah." He answered without taking his attention off his laptop.

"Have you come across the tribe's enemies yet?"

His typing on the keyboard never wavered. "You mean the cold, blood thirty creatures?"

I rolled my eyes but he didn't see me do that. "Yeah them." Sam only made a sound of recognition as his attention was still glued to the screen. "And?" I pushed for him to continue which got him to stop whatever it was that he was doing on the computer as he lifted his head to look at me.

"And according to a few sites, they are _supposed_ to be vampires."

My face scrunched up out of confusion. "But we've dealt with vampires before."

Sam sighed. "I know but if you think about it, we've also dealt with werewolves too and yet here we have the shapeshifting wolves down at La Push." He reasoned before he started to rub at his temples, a move I knew very well to mean that he was frustrated with the situation.

I waited a few moments before I knew that he was a bit more cooperative. "Do we ask Billy Black about these vampires as well or did you find more about them?"

"It's the same stuff applying to the other vampires so Mr. Black is our best option."

That was all that was said on the conversation since that's when Charlie interrupted by calling us down for a late dinner, which happened to be pizza and more beer. He kept the conversation light as we ate before Sam and I retired to our rooms for more research before we stopped for the night.

While I was getting ready for bed, Sam went to _demon proof_ the house by salting all the entries into Charlie's house and when it was his turn to get ready, I went to double check his work, just like we always do when staying in a new environment. Once that was done, I climbed into bed and I couldn't believe how exhausted I felt so it was no surprised that I would be asleep in a few moments after my head hit the pillow.

All I remember before I slipped away into dreamland was that I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me that we needed Dean and his power now more than ever.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Everyone was a bit on edge after we got home from school as we waited for Carlisle to finish his shift at the hospital. Even with the known fact that he'd walk through the door any minute, everyone was still on edge and it all had to do with Isabella Swan.

I never got anymore visions of her but the blurry visions I did get consisted of Edward talking to her in one and then Jasper talking to her in another, which kind of surprised me that he would initiate their conversation since out of all of us, he's the one that would stray away from any human contact due to him being the newest member to our animal diet. I don't really blame my mate; it's pretty tough for him having to deal with his bloodlust as well as the rest of the family's.

Just like before, I wasn't able to hear anything out of the vision and Edward and Jasper were keeping it to themselves which irritated me because I was even starting to get impatient.

"So what is this about an emergency?" Carlisle questioned as he entered the family room where the rest of the family was waiting for him. He quickly made a beeline towards Esme, to give her a hello kiss before he looked towards the rest of us.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Emmett interjected with a shrug as he sat on the love seat with Rosalie with his arm on the back of the couch.

Edward shook his head, probably from something Emmett thought, before he turned to Carlisle. "You remember that vision Alice had about four months ago."

"You mean the one with that poor man dying?" Esme sadly questioned while Carlisle gave a nod of recognition.

I only nodded while Edward continued to explain. "Well the girl in the vision is Isabella Swan."

Both Carlisle and Esme gave Edward quizzical looks. "How'd you-"

"She's a new student at school and I know it's the same girl from my vision." I piped in before Esme could finish her question.

"Swan?" Carlisle repeated which got him a bunch of nods from the rest of us. "Well I did hear around the hospital how the police chief's daughter was coming to town." Carlisle elaborated as he wrapped an arm around Esme's waist.

Esme nodded along before she looked at Edward. "So what's the problem then?" She softly questioned but that didn't stop the small growl that came from Rosalie.

"She's the problem." Rosalie stated with so much venom that it would make any vampire cringe.

"Rosalie that hardly seems fair." Carlisle chided her.

"But Edward can't read her!" Rosalie protested back which caused Carlisle to focus his attention to my mind-reading brother.

"Edward is this true?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes. I can't read her thoughts and every time I try, it's like I'm being blocked. I won't know if she's even in a room unless I see her or if someone else thinks about her." He explains as he exhaled an unnecessary breath out of frustration as he sank down into an unoccupied chair.

I could already see the wheels turning in Carlisle's as a bunch of his theories kept popping in my visions as he attempted to test them but like all the others containing Bella, they were blurry and with no audio.

"Interesting, so both yours and Alice's abilities don't work properly around her." I nodded my head in agreement when Carlisle looked towards me, just he had with Edward, before he focused his attention onto Jasper. "What about you Jasper? Have you come into contact with Isabella?"

"She likes to go by Bella." I happily interjected.

Esme smiled. "How lovely."

"My ability still works on her…to a point." I noticed that Jasper hesitated a bit, as if he wasn't sure how to say it and by the looks on Edward's face, Jasper was blocking his thoughts from him.

Carlisle gave my mate a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?"

Jasper groaned. "I can't manipulate her emotions, I can only feel them."

Emmett tilted his head to the side as he was clearly confused about something. "Why'd you try to change her emotions?"

Jasper shrugged. "I was hoping it would distract her but it didn't work."

"Distract her from what dear?" Esme questioned as she took a seat on the empty couch with Carlisle taking a seat on the arm rest right beside her.

Jasper didn't say anything except look at Edward. After a few moments, to what we all assumed Jasper was rethinking his time with Bella to Edward, Edward's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Edward protested.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he made his way towards me as he took the seat beside me. "Apparently not." He rebutted as I linked my arm around his.

"What's impossible?" Emmett impatiently asked as he looked between his two brothers. "Hey, quit it with the silent talk!"

Edward groaned. "Bella saw one of Jasper's battle scars."

Mine, along with everyone else's, eyes widened. It wasn't a secret that Jasper had many newborn bite marks all over his body due to his time in the South when he was a part of the newborn army that Maria (his creator) was creating to gain power but to have a human recognize the marks, that's going to cause trouble for all of us as its an exposure risk.

"Did you do anything to draw attention to them?" Carlisle curiously asked as he tried to figure out the next move for us and he seemed to have plenty as more visions kept popping into my head.

Jasper shook his head from side to side. "No, it was as if she caught sight of some regular scar and she wanted to learn more, you know the usual curiosity humans have, but she was surprised to see it."

Rosalie's face scrunched up due to her confusion. "I thought no human eye could detect a Cold One's bite so easily."

"They aren't supposed to. It's so faint that only a human would need to have attention drawn to the bite in order to really see it." Carlisle explained and by the look on his face, you could tell that he was both intrigued and worried about this new information.

"But Bella saw it." Emmett whispered mainly to himself but we all still heard him.

"That's got to mean she's not human then." Rosalie interjected with a scowl on her face.

"She has a heartbeat and blood running through her veins." Edward quickly countered.

"And she's warm, just like all the other humans." Jasper added in.

As I look in everyone's expressions, I could say that they were indecisive about what to make of the situation. "I still don't think she's a threat." I piped in with as much conviction as I could.

"How is someone that you can't see in your visions _not_ a threat?" Rosalie growled at me and I knew that if I hadn't been exposed to her rapid mood swings over the decades, then I would have flinched.

"Rosie." Emmett brushed his hand up and down his mate's arm as he tried to calm her down.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest as Emmett's efforts didn't seem to be helping much. "No, I wanna know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just think that I got that first vision for a reason and I'm still sticking by that." That's all that I said as my response because I really didn't know what to say to convince them of it but I had a really good feeling that Isabella Swan wasn't going to pose a threat to us. I just hoped that everyone else would open up and see the same realization that I've come to accept about the new girl.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #3: **How was it? Did it reveal too much, too little or just the right amount for the moment? **Let me know in a review! **I apologize for the lack of Dean in this chapter...I didn't fully realize that until I started the editing process. *sigh* I miss Dean.

**A/N #4: **Like I mentioned before, Ch. 6 is already written and will be posted in 2 weeks and I'm hoping to get Ch. 7 written and updated before I leave for my vacation (which I'm extremely excited for). So Ch. 6 mini-spoiler...our heroes meet** Billy Black! ****  
**

* * *

**NEW POWER #1: **Sam has the power of telekinesis (like on the show which was first shown in episode 1x14).

**NEW POWER #2: **Bella has enhanced/sensitive hearing and sight in comparison to humans but it's not up to the same standards as vampires or werewolves. This is another of the abilities that all the Winchester siblings share.

**NEW POWER #3: **Bella has the ability to shield herself from all abilities that deal with the mind, the only ones allowed instead her mind are her brothers and vice versa. This ability is connected with the Winchester siblings' shared telepathic ability as they could carry conversations between each other while no one else could have access to it. _For example, if the Winchesters were to take down a whole vampire coven, they could communicate between each other telepathically while tapping into the vampires' minds to see what they planned to do next when it all came down to a fight._

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 1, 2011 _(Happy long weekend and don't forget to review!)_**  
**


	7. Ch 6: Could This Really Be A Lead?

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 6: Could This Really Be A Lead?**

**A/N #1: **Hey everyone! Just like I promised as it's been two weeks and I'm posting the next chapter! I just want to say thank you for all of your support for this story by reading, reviewing and adding it to your alerts...it really means the world to me knowing that there are others that take interest in this story. **THANK YOU!**

**A/N #2: **This is the longest chapter for this story, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (**_**so far discovered in the story**_**):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions), Telekinesis

**Bella** – Cyrokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** – Telepathy, Compulsion, Mental Shield, Enhanced Hearing and Sight

* * *

**REMINDER: **From this point forward, there are **two** vampire types and **two** werewolf types.

**NOTE #1:** Dialogue in _italics_ are telepathic thoughts while other forms of _italic_ words are individual thoughts.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 9, 2008]_

My second day at Forks High wasn't all that bad, especially when I compelled the secretary, Ms. Cope, into writing up a pass that pretty much forced the teacher into sending me to the library once I showed them the note. While Sam was off checking out the library at Seattle University, I spent most of the morning in the school library, making sure at the end of each period, I went to my next class to show the note before I headed down to the library again. After the third period, the librarian didn't even question me when I just left my research material and belongings at my work station as I just told her that I'd be back shortly because she got the routine when I'd return to my spot after five minutes or so.

All and all, it seemed to be a pretty productive morning for me as I had come across some books that dealt with demon mythology and very few that specifically dealt with vampire or werewolf mythology and those books only dealt with the vampires and werewolves that I've come across and dealt with in my past (Luthor, Lenore and Madison being some prime examples) but nothing was said about these native shapeshifters or of their enemies; the Cold Ones.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time and unfortunately for me, I hadn't even opened up the demonology books yet but I figured I'd save those for later as I packed up my belongings, placed the books back where I had found them before I headed to the cafeteria to get some food as I was starving at this point. _Who knew research could bring upon an appetite?_

The cafeteria was packed when I arrived and I couldn't help but scope the place out as I made a beeline for the lunch line since I needed to buy my lunch that day, which was fine for me. It was only a few moments after I joined the line did the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I instantly knew that one of the members of the Cullen family were near me.

"Good afternoon Bella." The familiar musical Texas drawl stated from behind me and I couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was for me to identify the owner of that specific drawl.

"And a fine afternoon it is Jasper." I quipped before I turned to face him as I moved along the line up and I was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Well I wasn't really surprised since my gut told me that _two_ Cullens were near me but the identity of the second Cullen was what surprised me as I actually had to look down to see her as the girl wrapped around Jasper's side was very…_tiny_ in comparison to him.

She seemed to have the same gold eyes and pale complexion as Jasper, as well as a very expensive fashion sense that seemed to just work with her cropped (yet spiked) jet black hair. She also seemed very energetic if that eager smile of hers had any say about it but only one title could describe her overall aura to me; a little pixie.

I quirked my eyebrow at the pixie when she seemed to be dancing in place, as if she couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. "Who's your friend Jasper?" I questioned as I gave him an amused look.

He chuckled. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Alice." He introduced and before I could say anything, his girlfriend jumped in to finally say something before her small body pulled me into a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you Bella!" She enthusiastically stated but I wasn't really paying attention as I tried to relax my body as it had automatically stiffened at the physical contact and at the fact that her touch was also as cold as Jasper's when we shook hands the day before.

"Yeah…you too." I told her as politely as I could while I tried to wriggle out of her hug. I think she got the message as she immediately released me before she gave me an apologetic smile and a whispered apology. I just smiled and told her not to worry before I gathered some food onto my tray before I had to move along the line. Alice and Jasper did the same but they each had an extra tray each. I gave them both a quizzical look as I waited for them to take a hint.

The pixie seemed to catch on quick as she hurried to answer my silent question. "Our siblings are running a little late." She stated with a knowing smile as she continued to pile a few more things onto her tray. As she did that I turned to look at their table to see Edward sitting at their table alone and I couldn't help but snicker as a few ideas of _why_ the last two members of their adoptive family would be late to lunch.

I let loose a humored laugh as I turned my attention back to my tray. "Seems like it." I commented before it was my turn to pay for my lunch. Just before I left, I said quick goodbyes to the couple before I made my way towards the group of teenagers that I had lunch with the previous day and who I shared many of my missed morning classes with. I was greeted with many 'hellos' as I got situated before I looked around the group. "So guys, what did I miss this morning?" That was all I needed to say to get the group to rehash the morning while I ate my lunch.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

When it was time to go to biology class, I decided to head back to the library once again so that I could read that demonology book I had found during my first period in the library so when I walked up to Mr. Banner, I handed the note to him with a smirk on my face before he sent me to the library, as the note requested.

I gave the librarian a head nod as I entered the library before I headed straight for the self I had left the demonology book on. I took the same spot that I had taken that morning and I started to read. It mainly focused on the origin of demons and how they were created, starting off with the story of how Lucifer created Lilith, the first known demon of all time.

It was at the end of the period when I finally got to the information that foretold that it was theorized that demons were once humans but once their souls had entered Hell and were stripped of their humanity, it was then that they were reborn as demons. I gulped at that fact. I had my suspicions about demons having human souls once, thanks to Ruby, but I was hoping she was wrong as a whole bunch of questions started floating through my mind but the main one really stuck at the forefront of my mind; how long did it take for a human soul to loose touch with its humanity?

_Dean's soul has been down in Hell for four months now…was he on the verge of loosing his humanity?_

Before I could ponder the disturbing thought even further, the timer on my watch went off and it broke through my thoughts. I instantly closed the book shut as I wasn't prepared to read whatever was next in that book, placed it back on the shelf before I headed off to gym.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I quickly changed into a suitable set of clothes (short shorts and a fitting t-shirt that covered my tattoos) before the bell ending the previous period had gone off and by the time I made it out to the gym, the students from the previous class were heading off to get changed. I quickly approached Coach Clapp and to my greatest pleasure, learned that the self-defense classes would be continuing for the day. Since I seemed to be really early in comparison to my fellow classmates, I decided to approach the instructor as the coach stepped out for a moment.

"Excuse me?" I innocently asked while the instructor was rummaging through his bag.

"How can I help…you?" He questioned but his moment of hesitation came the moment he finally looked at me. Internally I smirked at the way I would affect the opposite sex but on the outside, I came off as an innocent girl who didn't notice that he was openly checking me out…and I couldn't deny that he was a very attractive twenty-five year old guy with jet black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Well I was wonder if we'd be doing the same stuff as yesterday." I asked him as I _nervously_ bit my lip. He gulped and since I was feeling mischievous, I used my telepathy to take a peak into his mind and I was greeted with many _intimate _thoughts that revolved around me and the blue eyed instructor before me.

He cleared his throat before he answered me. "Just briefly before moving on to something new but if you weren't here yesterday, it's best that you do that stuff first before moving on."

I smiled at me. "I think I have that covered."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want any student to get hurt on my watch."

"I had to sit out on the bleachers yesterday because it was my first day here but I'm ready." I explained as I slowly started walking backwards towards the mats as I never took my eyes off of him.

"Maybe I should be the judge of that." He stated with a smirk as his eyes lingered on my body, which I was fine with since I'm used to those types of stares.

"If you insist." I quipped before I felt my feet hit the demonstration mat. "How about now?" I asked him with a challenging look in my eyes.

"What?"

I smirked at him as I motioned him to join me. "I'm early since class doesn't start for another eight minutes so how about I show you that I'm ready."

"What are you suggesting exactly?" He playfully asked as he made his way to join me on the mat.

"Sparring, just you and me."

His eyes widened and he started to protest the idea immediately. "I don't-"

I rolled my eyes before I interrupted him. "Coach Clapp is in the office and won't be coming back until the other students start to show up." I pointed out as I walked closer towards him. I stopped to stand in front of him, close enough that the tips of our shoes were touching and I suppressed the smirk that wanted to form on my lips as I heard the hitch in his breath. I looked up at him under hooded lashes as I used my feminine charm to get what I wanted; a much needed sparring match. "C'mon, are you really gonna deny a student when she's _willing_ to learn?" I egged him on and just before he was able to move his arms, I sidestepped out of his way before I made a grab to restrain his arm behind his back which caught him off guard.

"You really want to spar?" He asked me as he looked over his shoulder. I simply nodded before he shrugged his shoulders prior to getting out of my hold on him. My eyes widened slightly and when I looked up to him, I saw him back up a bit as he went to the center of the mat while a smirk was present on his lips. "If you insist."

That was all I needed for the sparring match to get on its way.

The blue eyed instructor, who I learned was named Damon, and I were so caught up in our sparring match that we hadn't realized that eight minutes had gone by and that Coach Clapp had returned while the rest of the class was filing in. At this point, Damon had me pinned on the mat but it was once we heard the whistle that we turned our attention to see that we had an audience but that little distraction was all that I needed to flip our positions so that I now had Damon pinned between me and the mat.

I never took my eyes off of Damon as he slowly smirked up at me. "Coach, I think I found my demonstration partner for the day." I beamed at the implication before I unstraddled him. Once I was upright again, I offered Damon a hand, which he gladly took, before we brushed the few dust particles we gathered off of ourselves.

Before Coach Clapp or anyone else could comment on what they just walked in on, Damon started the class up with me as his assistant. It wasn't until a quarter into class that I realized that Jasper wasn't here participating but once I had scoped the room, I saw that he was sitting out on the bleachers again with a quizzical look on his face. I didn't give it much thought once I went back to helping Damon out but I was always aware of _where_ Jasper was during the rest of the period.

Before I knew it, the class was over and Coach Clapp was dismissing all of the students. I received a few praises from passing students and one from the coach before I heard Damon calling me. I stopped in my tracks to look at him.

He smiled. "Great class today Bella." He complimented once he approached me.

"Thanks Damon. You weren't so bad yourself." I teased back, causing him to laugh as he grabbed a towel from his bag.

He wiped his brow before hanging the towel around his neck. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd wanna be my assistant for the rest of my time here." He offered before he looked me in the eyes and it surprised me how intense his blue eyes were.

I couldn't help the smile that automatically showed on my face…it wasn't a surprise to me that I started to like the attractive man in front of me. "That sounds great but…I'd have to think about it." I honestly told him since I wasn't sure how long he or I were going to be at Forks High School.

He chuckled as he seemed to take no offence to my hesitance. "No problem." I nodded before I turned around to head out but his voice stopped me once again in my tracks. "You know, it's a shame you can't assist me in _all_ the gym classes." I looked over my shoulder to see him smirking at me, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was checking me out just a few moments ago.

"A shame indeed." I played along before I gave him a smirk of my own. "I'll see you tomorrow Damon." I started retreating backwards as I held onto his gaze.

He smiled. "It was great meeting you Bella."

"Likewise." I gave him a wink before I left the gym to head to the locker rooms, which appeared to be emptying out pretty fast. I didn't bother to chance back into my original outfit so I just grabbed my gear and headed towards my English class. I gave the same slip to Mr. Mason as I had done to all the other teachers before I headed to the librarian. Instead of grabbing the demonology book, I headed over to the librarian and compelled her to believe that I was here studying. Once she repeated the story back to me, I left the library and headed for the school's exit as I had decided to skip last period. I slipped my leather jacket over my gym clothes as I started to walk back to Charlie's house and luckily for me, it wasn't raining.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

It was twenty minutes later that I walked through the threshold of Charlie's home to find it empty. I quickly shrugged my shoulders before I slipped out of my leather jacket while I headed for mine and Sam's room. I dumped my belongings onto the bed before I pulled out my phone. I gave Sam a quick text, telling him I was back at the house before I placed it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. I grabbed a new set of clothes and a few toiletries before heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

As I scrubbed the dirt, grime and sweat from my body that I had collected over the day, I couldn't help but let my thoughts run free through my mind as I took all that I had learned in that day. I had learned most of it during our rapid research phase when we were trying to find a way out of Dean's deal but to see it a different way in different mythologies had me cringing at the doubting thought of what was indeed fact and what was fiction when it came to Lilith. I knew for a fact that once we got a lead on Lilith or once we got Dean out of Hell, we were going to go after Lilith next…there was no question about it.

"_No question about it." _A voice stated inside my mind and I groaned at Sam's timing.

"_Ever heard of a mental knock before Sam?" _I annoyingly quipped as I finished up my shower.

"_I did and you answered without even knowing it." _He teased back with a chuckle.

"_Oh damnit…so what do you need Sammy boy? You interrupted my shower." _I mentally complained to him as I shut the water off, stepped out of the shower before I started to dry myself off with my towel.

"_Eww…wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" _His disgust was quickly forgotten at the idea of me skipping school. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he forgets that I'm not really _in_ school to graduate.

"_Worked up a sweat in gym and I did a lot of reading today. I thought I deserved to skip last period plus I left you a text saying that I was home." _I explained as I started getting dressed. _"Now that that is cleared up, mind telling me why you're mentally calling?"_

"_I haven't checked my phone yet so I wanted to give you a heads up that I was back in town." _ He explained through our telepathic link as I finished putting on my jeans and my blue halter top before I moved on to my make-up, which I usually only put a minimal amount on.

"_Yup just pick me up at home, see ya soon Sammy!" _I stated before I let my thoughts wonder to Damon and our encounter before I left the gym.

"_It's Sam and who's Damon?" _My eyes widened when Sam asked as I had thought that I had ended the telepathic link between us.

I bit my lip nervously. _"Bye Sam!" _I quickly stated before I official ended the link between us. After a few moments, a few giggles escaped my lips before I tended to my hair, which I had decided to just leave it as the wet curls were settling in the way I like it.

Once I approved my overall appearance, I grabbed my dirty laundry and my toiletries before heading back to the bedroom to put everything back in its place. I then grabbed my leather jacket and my cell phone before heading back downstairs and just in time too as I heard the Impala pull up into the driveway and I knew it was Sam due to the distinct sound of the Impala's engine.

Before Sam could even turn the engine off and get out of the car, I was already outside and locking up the house before I rushed to the passenger seat.

After I fastened my seatbelt and turned my attention to my brother, it was then that I noticed his quizzical expression. When he didn't say anything, I got fed up. "What?"

Sam's eyes narrowed at me. "Who's Damon?"

My eyes widened as I gave him an incredulous look as I couldn't believe that he was asking me that. "Seriously Sam?" When he didn't show any signs of dropping the topic, I groaned out of defeat. "Fine, he's the self-defense instructor at school. Now that that is settled, can we get going?" I explained but the second part of my statement earned me a head nod before Sam put the Impala in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

It was a few minutes into the drive to La Push Reservation when Sam broke the silence between us. "You're a little too excited for a meet and greet…what gives?" He questioned as he quickly diverted his attention from the road, onto me and then back to the road again.

I felt my nose scrunch up out of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged. "Well…I just don't want you getting your hopes up."

I nodded my head. "I know."

I could see Sam's face scrunch up out of confusion now as he turned off the highway. "Then why are you…?" He trailed off and I knew that he was referring to my slight perky mood earlier during our telepathic communication and quite frankly, I was surprised by its appearance too. I mean, ever since Dean's deal came to an end, I just haven't been excited about much.

I thought of a way to answer him but it only took me a few seconds as my thoughts drifted to the blue-eyed instructor from gym class. "Because I had a _fantastic_ sparring session with _Damon_ right after reading more on the history of how _Lilith_ came to be." I explained with a smile when I mentioned Damon but it instantly turned into a scowl when I mentioned the demon herself that held my oldest brother's soul contract.

Sam nodded his head out of acknowledgment but that's all he said on the topic as he was pulling up to a red wooden house near the beach and in front of a forest, that had a mailbox in front of the house with the family name painted on it's side; Black.

"We'll deal with your findings later but as for right now, we don't reveal who we really are, got it?" Sam explained after cutting the engine off as he turned to face me with his _game face_ on.

I nodded in understanding as I slipped into my interviewer mode. "Yeah but then how are we _really_ going to get any information then?"

"We work with the _researching the tribe history angle _at this point." He said before he made a move to exit the Impala and I wasn't far behind in doing the same as I exited through the passenger door. We both slammed our doors shut at the same time before Sam spoke again. "And if we have to, we improvise." I blew out a breath as I followed Sam to the Black Residence yet I stayed behind a bit when Sam made a move for the doorbell.

As we waited, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips when my body took in the calming environment that surrounded me as I heard the birds chirping near the edge of the forest as well as the faint sound of the waves that came from the nearby beach.

Before I could enjoy the feeling anymore, the door opened up to reveal a man around Charlie's age in a wheelchair. It was obvious that he had a Native American background as his skin was a deep copper color while his hair was long and black as his dark brown eyes reminded me of eyes that have seen more than they were supposed to in their lifetime.

"Are you Billy Black?" Sam asked, causing the man in the wheelchair to give a deep chuckle.

"You must be Sam and Isabella. Please come on in." He greeted as he started wheeling his chair backwards so that we could step over the threshold.

I smiled as I stepped into his warm home. "Thank you sir and please, call me Bella." I told the older man as I heard Sam close the door behind him while I followed Billy Black into the family room.

He chuckled again. "Bella it is." He stated before he turned around to face us, gesturing for us to take a seat. "Well Charlie didn't say much on the phone but he said you both wanted to speak to me."

Sam made a move for the couch while I held back a bit as I took in my surroundings, which definitely gave off a home-y vibe to it. It was comforting. "Yes actually, we were hoping you'd help us out with a research project that we're both working on." Sam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, prompting me to walk over and grab the seat on Sam's right.

Billy gave us both an interested look as he looked between the both of us. "Oh? What's it about?"

"Folk lore legends." Sam easily stated and I couldn't help but add onto that.

"Sam and I know pretty much _any_ legend out there but when we stumbled upon your tribe's own legend, we couldn't believe that we never came across it in our past before." I started to ramble on but sometimes I could never help it but it usually turns out to be a good thing so I just go with it in the end.

I could see Billy gulp nervously as if we weren't supposed to know about the legends in the first place. "Oh well, those are just old stories that were passed down through the generations." Billy stated offhandedly as he tried to make us believe that that is all the legends were, just stories.

"Stories or not, you must have been very proud of your ancestors Mr. Black. I mean to come from such great warriors that were destined to protect the tribe the way they did, I know I would be proud and the stories are just truly remarkable." I inhaled deeply afterwards as that was a mouthful to say.

"Bells."

I turned to look at Sam as he gave him his arched eyebrow look of his that asked _what the hell_ in times like these. "What? Am I getting a little too ahead of myself?" Sam just smirked, which was all I needed for my answer as I turned to Billy as I gave him a shy smile. "I'm sorry…it's a known fact that I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." I explained as I played the part perfectly and I knew that Sam appreciated it too as I saw his fleeting smirk come and go long before Billy even noticed.

Billy chuckled. "It's quite alright Bella and whether the legends are true or not, I'm proud of what my ancestors had accomplished before me." His head was held high as I could see the smile forming on his lips.

Sam gave a lopsided smile before he spoke. "Glad to hear it Mr. Black but we were wondering if there was more to the stories…like did the tribe ever accept outside influences when it came to protecting the tribe?" He innocently questioned but I knew better and although I thought he was jumping into those types of questions a little earlier than expected, I didn't really care as I had decided to let Sam take control, like always.

As I patiently waited for an answer, my eyes roamed around the room until it caught sight of the fireplace which already had a growing fire and just looking at it got my temperature to rise. So without even thinking, I took off my leather jacket and placed it in my lap as I watched the fire.

"I'm sorry but I don't…" I could hear the confusion in Billy's voice but I didn't understand why he stopped speaking. I turned to see Billy looking at me with wide eyes, which I didn't understand.

"Mr. Black, are you…" Sam worriedly asked before he followed Billy's line of sight to me and when he had his eyes on me, Sam's eyes also widened. "Bella!"

"What?" I was a little freaked out with Sam's shocked tone but that was until I felt a chill go up my arm and that was when my own eyes widened as the realization suddenly hit me…my tattoo. Billy was staring at my connection tattoo which was completely exposed thanks to the blue halter top I was wearing. _I'm such an idiot! How could I forget what type of top I was wearing? _I mentally berated myself as I couldn't blame the heat for making me act impulsively before I returned my attention back to a stunned Billy Black.

"It's impossible." Billy mumbled but with our enhanced hearing, I knew Sam heard it too just like I had.

"What's impossible sir?" I innocently questioned as if there was nothing wrong and that he wasn't on the verge of discovering who I was.

Billy turned his gaze from my tattoo and onto my eyes. "Are you really one of them?" He asked and I could hear the slight hopefully awe in his voice.

"That's kind of vague don't you think? Am I really one of _what_?" I teased just a bit which earned me a nudge in the ribs by Sam.

"An Angel Hunter." Billy whispered as if he was afraid to say the words out loud.

"Warrior." Sam instantly corrected him which caused the older man to look at my brother with a confused look on his face. Sam gave the older man a friendly smile before he elaborated. "It's Angel _Warrior_."

I could see the look of awe form in his eyes before a look of fear replaced it in an instant. "You both…you can't…"

After seeing Billy's flustered behavior, I turned to Sam with arched eyebrow and he automatically knew what I was asking him of. "He's worried we're here for the tribe." He whispered so that only I could hear him and I instantly knew that Sam must have used his telepathic and empathic ability on the older man to come to that conclusion.

I nodded my head in understanding before I turned to look back at the older man, who was just worried about his family being in danger by us…which I thought was a ridiculous thought but I couldn't really blame the guy for thinking that. "We're not here to harm anyone Mr. Black. We just want answers." I reassured him and that seem to do the trick as he was calming himself down.

"Answers for what?"

"Mostly about your tribe because it's the only lead we have to helping our brother out." I stated as I shrugged my shoulders.

Billy's brow furrowed out of confusion before he looked between us once again. "Brother?"

"If you know the basic gist's of _who_ we are, you know that the prophecy states of there being _three_ Angel Warriors." Sam stated before he stood from his seat and made his way towards the fireplace.

I sighed. "Currently the third's soul is trapped in Hell and we're trying to rescue him." I explained as I kept a watchful eye on Billy since Sam's back was towards us.

"But how?"

I groaned as I ran a hand through my dry messy-yet-styled curls. "That's a very long story but it revolves around a deal that shouldn't have been made."

Billy's eyes widened but he was now looking down at the floor. "Crossroad deals." My body stiffened when I heard his mumbled words and when I chanced a glance at Sam, I knew that he heard it too just by looking at his now tense form.

"What was that?" Sam questioned as he removed his gaze from the fire and onto Billy Black.

He gulped before he started to explain. "Crossroad deals. In the very beginning, it was believed that a deal was made to obtain the power of the wolf but the theory was dismissed when the power seemed to be inherited through the warrior's bloodline."

"Do you know anything else about the deals?" I anxiously asked, hoping that maybe this was the lead that we've been searching for.

Billy Black shook his head from side to side. "No, not off the top of my head…but I could look through my family's papers and see what we've collected and I'll get back to you." I was disappointed yet grateful when he made his offer to help.

Sam gave the older man a grateful smile. "We'd greatly appreciate that Mr. Black. Thank you."

"As for my tribe's history, you're both welcome to the bonfire tomorrow. It's also an unofficial council meeting but we were going to share the history to the newest members of the…" He suggested the invitation before he trailed off as if he was trying to find the right word.

I smirked. "Pack?" I offered which got me a sheepish nod from the tribe leader.

"Yes."

"We don't want to intrude." Sam piped in as he moved to stand behind my seat.

"It would be an honor to have you both there." Billy reassured us.

I hesitantly looked up to Sam, who nodded, before I looked back to Billy. "Then we'd love to join you then."

It was only a few seconds after I said that, I could feel Sam tense up behind me. I turned to look at him and I saw that he had this concentrated look on his face before he turned to face Billy. "We better head out." He politely told the older man but I knew something was up.

"So soon?" Billy questioned as he gave us both quizzical looks but I didn't answer right away as I was trying to focus my senses like Sam had been doing and it wasn't until then that I heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Unfortunately yes…you've got company Mr. Black and we've already taken up enough of your time." I explained as politely as I could while I stood up from my seat. Billy nodded his head in understanding before he started to wheel his way towards the front door. Sam and I followed while I simultaneously put my jacket back on.

"Alright well, the bonfire's at six o'clock tomorrow so bring your appetites." Billy reminded us as he stopped a few feet from the door, allowing us to step passed him.

"Thank you once again Mr. Black." I smiled at him as I raised my hand for him to shake, which at first caught him off guard but he didn't hesitate to shake it once it registered in his mind what I wanted.

"It was my pleasure and it was an honor to meet you both." He stated as he shook my hand before moving on to shake Sam's hand. I was already waiting halfway between the Impala and the house but I could still hear what was happening inside the house.

"You too. Have a good night sir." Sam bid his farewell before he joined me at the Impala.

"Drive safely!" Billy called out with a wave and I waved back.

Just before I turned around to continue my trek to the passenger side of the Impala, I see a man getting closer to Billy's house and not just any man but a half naked man with copper like skin, short black hair and a tribal tattoo on his shoulder and I instantly knew that he was part of the wolf pack. I couldn't help the appreciative smile that formed on my lips as I looked him over and I was pleased to see him stop in his tracks as he did the same for me. When my eyes finally found his, I gave him a parting wink before I quickly headed to the Impala as Sam was already waiting in the driver's seat.

Once my door was shut, Sam was already reversing out of the Black's driveway as I scurried to buckle my seatbelt while my thoughts still remained on the possible pack member. It was only Sam's deep-throated chuckle that broke me out of my reverie moments later. I turned to look at him as I gave him a quizzical look which had him laughing a bit more.

"Somebody's happy." Sam teased in a sing-song tone as he drove down the highway.

My brow furrowed out of confusion. _Why's it a big deal if I'm happy? _"What?"

Sam smirked as he gave me a knowing look. "You're projecting both your thoughts and feelings a little too loudly Bells."

My eyes widened at the realization. "Oops."

"It's fine…it's just good to see you not so…" He trailed off as if he was worried about what word to use so I did it for him.

"Doom and gloom?"

Sam shook his head. "I wasn't going to say that." He defended himself but like he said, I was in a good mood and I wasn't going to have anything wreck it at the moment.

I gave him a smile before I turned my attention to the scenery outside my window. "It's fine Sam, let's just get back to Charlie's because I'm getting kind of hungry." I teased as I got more comfortable in my seat.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he took the next exit off the highway. "If you say so."

* * *

**Jacob's POV: **

I walked into the house a few moments after the black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled out of our driveway and yet I still couldn't get her out of my mind and my eyes only set its sights on her for a few moments. _Who was she? _

I knew there was a guy with her but I didn't care because all that I saw after returning from my patrol was her; the beautiful brunette clad in a leather jacket and skinny jeans and I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster when I saw her wink at me before she hopped into the classic car.

"Jake is that you?" I heard my dad calling out from the other room just after I shut the front door.

"Yeah, it's me Dad." I shouted as I approached the family room only to see my dad rummaging through the desk that was in the corner. I could feel my brow furrow out of confusion as my dad hadn't stopped his shuffling when I entered the room…he didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room with him. _What's got him so rattled? _"Is everything okay Dad?"

My dad jumped back a bit from being startled before he looked my way. I gave him an apologetic grin as he placed a hand over his heart as if the move would make his heart stop racing. "Everything's fine son, I just need to find our family's history papers?" He explained before he went back to rummaging through the desk.

I tilted my head to the side as I remembered him asking me to put those papers away in a box many years ago. "You mean the ones in the box you had me pack away a long time ago?"

Dad stopped rummaging as he instantly had his attention on me again. "Yes those. Could you get them for me?"

"Yeah…sure." I stated before I went to retrieve the box that he wanted. I found them in the hall closet on the top shelf and it was only then that I realized that there were two boxes that contained the papers that my dad wanted.

"What do you need these for?" I asked when I brought the second box back to the family room as my dad was already searching through the first box.

"I just had to look some things up." He stated as he ruffled through a few of the stacks.

I took a seat on the couch across from him as I watched him search through the box. "Does it have anything to do with whoever you had over moments ago?" I asked moments later and I was surprised to see him tense when I mentioned them.

"You met them?" He asked as he looked me in the eye and I couldn't quite place the look that he was giving me.

I shook my head from side to side. "No, I caught a glimpse of them before they pulled away. Who are they Dad?"

Dad nodded his head in understanding before he went back to searching in the boxes. "Just some people, you'll meet them at the bonfire tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Tomorrow? But no one outside of the tribe goes to the bonfire Dad." I wanted to remind him that tomorrow was the night that Colin and Brady would be hearing about the tribe's legends for the first time since they are the new additions to the pack.

"I know."

My jaw dropped. _That's it? The bonfire is a council meeting and he's just letting these strangers attend one? _"Then why are they?" The questioned slipped out before I could stop myself.

Dad sighed and through his eyes, I could see that he was having a mental argument with himself. About what, I wasn't sure but I knew that I'd get my answer the next time he spoke. "Son, it's about time I told you more about the mythical world." With that said, he managed to grab something at the bottom of the first box before he placed it onto his lap.

I couldn't help but scoff at the statement. "What's more to tell me? I'm a werewolf and I'm enemies with vampires…seriously what could be left over?"

Dad shook his head in a way that I didn't like. "So much more son, so much more." He stated before handing me the pages that were just in his lap moments ago. As I skimmed over the pages, my dad started to explain to me the prophecy pertaining to the sacred Angel Warriors…it was only until the very end did my dad reveal to me that the two strangers from earlier were those Angel Warriors.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #3: **Can anyone guess who I based Damon (the self-defense instructor) off of? I couldn't help myself _*smirks*_

**A/N #4: **Alright so at this point, Jacob Black is 19 (still 2 years younger than Bella) and he's been a wolf for 3 years (The Cullens returned to Forks the year that Jacob transformed). Harry Clearwater is still alive because Victoria was never an issue (James, Laurent and Victoria are still alive) but his children, Leah and Seth, have undergone the transformation. Therefore the wolf pack contains: Sam (alpha), Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake (beta), Quil, Leah, Seth, Colin and Brady.

**A/N #5: **If Bella came off as a big flirt, then I'm sorry if that's a bit OOC but I figured she'd tap into that side as she _is_ Dean Winchester's twenty-year-old sister (it's not such an off idea…its just not directed at Edward at this point ;D). Plus she would have to be blind if she didn't ogle after Jacob and Damon (Taylor Launter & Ian Somerhalder are hot as hell!)

**A/N #6: **So what did you all think of this chapter? Any favorite scenes/moments? **Let me know in a review! **(If I reach 100 reviews before the next time I update, that person gets a shoutout and if I have one, a sneak peek of the next chapter)**  
**

**A/N #7: **Alright so I have Chapter 7 ready but I'm not sure if I want to post it before I leave for my cruise (July 29) or afterwards (after August 9)...would you rather I have a set review or set time in order for the next chapter to be released? (Sorry if that makes me sound greedy but I'm trying to figure out where all my reviewers went that I had in the very beginning). Either way, **have a great weekend everyone!**

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 15, 2011


	8. Ch 7: You Could Learn A Lot By Ditching

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 7: ****You Could Learn A Lot By Ditching**

**A/N #1: **And two weeks are up and here I am with another update for you like I promised! **THANK YOU SO MUCH **for all your reviews and support for this story, it truly means the world to me!

**A/N #2: **Yes, Damon the self-defense instructor was based off of Damon Salvatore from _The Vampire Diaries_ (I love that show…Team Damon!)

**A/N #3: **Alright so for a couple of chapters, I've been getting the same question in my reviews pertaining to Dean's return and here's my answer; I don't know _when_ chapter-wise Dean will return but if you look at the date before the true chapter starts, you'll know how much longer in the story it will be before Dean reunites with his siblings (it's kind of the reason why I even had a specific date in the first place *wink*).

**A/N #4: **I just wanted to clarify that at the end of the chapter when it says **new power**, I don't meant that they just received it…the 'new' part is referring to the fact that the readers, you guys, are being exposed to the power for the first time in the story (while the characters have had that power for years at this point). Okay that's enough...now on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (_picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List_), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (**_**so far discovered in the story**_**):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions), Telekinesis

**Bella** – Cryokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** – Telepathy, Compulsion, Mental Shield, Enhanced Hearing and Sight

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 10, 2008]_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

I groaned when I heard the annoying sound that emanated from the alarm clock. Normally I would be sleeping until noon right about now due to the late hour research session last night (Sam knocked out around 2am) but that wasn't the case as I had to get ready for school.

School…I shivered at the thought as I did not want to go to that dreadful school again but the thought of seeing the sexy self-defense instructor, Damon, and reading more on the demonology book changed my attitude. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed the necessary things I needed before I headed for the bathroom to get ready for my third day of high school.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I was showered, changed and ready to go in thirty minutes before I headed down to grab some breakfast. I had on a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, one of Dean's old _AC/DC _band t-shirts that I had knotted in the back to fit me better, my black boots with a little heel that went just below my knees (very easy to conceal a knife in those boots), my amulet around my neck, minimal amount of makeup, silver hooped earrings as my hair was in a half up-half down style.

"Morning Bella." I heard Sam's voice greet me the moment my foot left the stairs and with the clattering sounds of kitchenware being moved. I headed straight for the kitchen to find Sam washing a frying pan in the sink.

"Morning Sam." I greeted before I took a seat at the table where two servings of scrambled eggs and toast were set up. _They look delicious! _I thought to myself before I realized that I was licking my lips when the delicious aroma hit me.

Sam chuckled from the sink. "You can start eating Bella." He told me as he rinsed off the last kitchenware item he used to make breakfast but I didn't pay too much attention to him as I immediately started to eat my breakfast. I was starving after having the light dinner we had the previous night but Sam's breakfasts were always fulfilling. At times I thought that Sam's breakfasts could rival against Bobby's breakfast buffets.

"So why are you up so early?" I asked after a few mouthfuls of the delicious food but I made sure to speak when I had swallowed my food…I still had my manners after all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam questioned as he towel-dried his hands before he joined me at the table.

I could feel my eyes narrow at him as he started to eat his breakfast. "Well that's my point…what's so special about today that you had to make breakfast? I would have been fine with a cereal or a pop tart on the way out." I asked as I placed another forkful into my mouth.

"Bonfire's tonight so I figured we'd start the day off right because it's definitely going to be a _long_ one." Sam explained after swallowing before he stuck another forkful into his mouth.

I nodded my head. "Oh, right. So I'm stuck going to school still?" Sam gave me this look as if he was telling me _are-you-kidding-me_ and I couldn't help but sigh. "I know, stupid question." I mumbled before taking another bite out of my breakfast.

Sam groaned. "It's not stupid, it's just…you haven't finished that book yet right? The one you were telling me about last night and since I can't have access to it, you're gonna have to finish reading it." I knew that he was right. After dinner last night, I had told Sam what I had read in the library and he thought that I could be on to something so he advised that I finish that demonology book but he also understood my hesitance to read it.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so." I said sarcastically while I continued to chew.

Sam's nose scrunched up as he gave me a disgusted look. "Really Bella? I swear, those students are starting to rub off on you."

"Why because I'm acting like a teenager?" I retorted back before I swallowed and got up to grab a drink.

"Exactly." Sam said as I rummaged through the fridge for something to drink. When I found the orange juice, I took it out and headed for the cupboard to get two cups.

"Then I guess I got my role down pat then." I interjected as I poured our drinks. I returned the jug to the fridge before I returned to my seat and handed Sam his cup.

Sam nodded his head as a thank you before he spoke. "You are going to make me suffer for this aren't you?" He questioned before he took a swig of his juice.

I gave him a mischievous smile before I took a gulp of my own juice. "Yup because it's what little sisters do."

It wasn't long after that did Sam finished his breakfast, placed his dirty dishes in the sink (I mimicked his actions) before it was time for us to head out as we left the house to start our days separately; Sam with another research quest while I went back to Forks High School.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

Sam dropped me off at the high school before he headed off to do his research for the day. I went straight to the office once again to get the same pass that I had gotten yesterday. Once I had what I needed, I headed to my first period class, giving brief hellos to those that gave them to me as I passed them before I arrived at my government classroom ten minutes before the bell. I saw a few students in their seats while I approached Mr. Jefferson at his desk. We exchanged a few formalities before I showed him the pass that would excuse me from class. Mr. Jefferson released a sigh before he dismissed me and I left the classroom with a smirk on my face as I gave a two finger salute to the students in the room that watched my departure.

I quickly decided to go see the rest of my teachers for the morning before going to the library so that I wouldn't have to interrupt my concentration every time the classes changed. So I made quick stops to see Mr. Varner (math) and Mrs. Goff (Spanish) to show them the pass and if they gave me a hard time about having to come back when I was supposed to see them, I just compelled them to accept the way I wanted it…I wasn't in the mood to argue with them. It turned out that I had to compel the both of them. _Stubborn authority figures. _

It wasn't until just after the bell rang to start first period did I arrive at the library. I made sure I gave the librarian an inviting smile when I saw her before I headed for the shelf where I had originally found the demonology book yesterday. I grabbed the book and instantly went to _my_ spot, dumped my bag on the table before I took my jacket off as I got comfortable in my chair. I knew it was going to be a long morning.

I immediately skipped over what I had read yesterday as I started on the new section. It really didn't help my mood as it theorized that it was very rare for an individual to _not_ lose their humanity in Hell as it takes a special person to endure all that was thrown at them. It said that many would give up the humanity to stop the pain, while many would hold on to it in hopes that they would get freed from the pit but one thing was very clear; the results varied as every soul was different as it all depended on the soul's will to fight.

I shivered at the thought but it did give me some hope as Dean was a fighter, there was no question about it and if anyone was going to come out of Hell with his humanity intact, it would be Dean Winchester.

I quickly thumbed through the book as it talked about the theory behind crossroad deals (it never mentioned _how_ to contact the demon itself, which I was grateful for). I wasn't even surprised when the next page had a picture of a hellhound on it as it mentioned how they were the creatures that came to collect the souls for the crossroad demon when the contract was up. I couldn't help the shiver that crept up my spine when I now looked at that picture as flashes of Dean's body getting torn up by the invisible beast kept flashing through my mind.

I didn't know how long I was stuck on that hellhound page but the bell for the second period snapped me out of my daze, and I forced myself to move forward in the book but the rest of it didn't really make sense as it started talking about how Lucifer ended up in the cage and why he decided to create Lilith in the first place before he was imprisoned. It was all very cryptic as the more I read, the more confused I got with the whole thing as none of it really added up to what I knew about demons.

I was so absorbed in trying to decipher what the book was really telling me that I hadn't realized that I had reached the end of the book when it was time for lunch. I wouldn't have even known the time if the librarian hadn't come over with the suggestion that I grab something to eat since I'd been _working hard_ all morning. I could only give her a nod as I automatically packed my things up as I realized that I must have ignored the bell that started third period because I didn't remember hearing it. I shrugged my shoulders (putting my leather jacket on in the process), before I grabbed my bag and book as I made my way back to the shelf before I left the library.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I arrived into the overflowing cafeteria and I groaned at the noise level. I may be twenty years old but if you've spend the whole morning in a quiet environment only to be assaulted with so much sound all at once, it isn't that hard to feel irritated, especially when I wanted the peace and quiet since I wanted to figure out what the demonology book was talking about.

I scanned the crowd quickly and when it was obvious that the chatter wouldn't die down soon, I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards the lunch line again, quickly grabbing a warm soda bottle and a sandwich, paying the cashier before I made my way to the exit as quickly as I could so that no one would call out to me…I didn't really want to sit and socialize with anyone.

Once I opened the door to the outside, the cool breeze immediately hit me and I sighed out in relief as the breeze seemed to have a calming effect on me. I blew out a breath as I looked around me and I was pleased that there weren't many people eating outside even though it was a beautiful day; neither sunny nor cloudy.

I found a spot at the top of the stairs that overlooked the parking lot. I took my seat, backpack placed between my feet as I settled my sandwich into my lap while I opened my soda bottle. I took a swig but it tasted awful when warm, so I quickly looked around as I made sure that no one was around or watching me. When I was pleased that I was completely alone, I concentrated on the soda bottle as I called upon my cryokinetic power before I blew a cool breath over the opening of the bottle, chilling the liquid inside it. I took a test-swig and I was instantly pleased by the results and I couldn't help but smile as I always preferred my _icy_ touch over Dean's burning touch.

Dean's ability definitely gave us an advantage when against those that have the weakness against fire. Unfortunately, Dean had to rely on a lighter to start the initial flame while my cryokinetic ability doesn't need that. I could easily manipulate the moisture in the air around me to how I please.

I shook my head as it occurred to me that I was talking about Dean in the past-tense…_he's coming back! _I repeated the mantra over and over in my head as I silently ate my sandwich, taking occasional swigs of my soda here and there as I contemplated over the new material I had acquired this morning and I couldn't help but wonder how Sam was doing with his research.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I had finished my lunch awhile ago but I had about five or so minutes until the lunch period ended. I was getting ready to pack it up and head back inside but I heard some footsteps approaching before the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I growled at the feeling as it was getting old _really_ fast. _A Cullen. _

I could feel them getting closer but I timed my remark perfectly, just as they were passing the bottom steps as they appeared to be heading towards the parking lot. "Ditching class already?" I teased loud enough for my _visitor_ to stop in their tracks.

"It's healthy to skip once in awhile." A musical voice that only belonged to a Cullen stated and I instantly knew _which _Cullen it was.

_Edward_.

"I see." I stated as I looked up from my feet to look at him at the bottom of the stairs as he had turned to look up towards me.

"Besides, didn't you ditch all your classes yesterday?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow with a bit of a challenging tone in his voice.

I smirked. "No."

His brow furrowed out of confusion. "No?"

I nodded my head as my hands draped over my knees. "I went to gym class and besides, I had permission from the office so my ditching is justified." I smugly stated which caused a musical laugh to erupt from the teenager.

"I see."

"You shouldn't skip because education is very important." I stated with a serious expression on my face but all I wanted to do was laugh at that statement.

Edward smirked. "It is."

Before I got to say anything back, the bell rang loudly and I noticed that Edward didn't flinch at the sound but he was looking at me curiously. I mentally shoved that observation to the back of my mind as I stood up, grabbed my backpack as I slung it over my shoulder as I held my trash in my free hand.

"Well that's my cue to get to class Cullen and it looks like I'll have the bench all to myself." I quipped as I noticed that he wasn't walking towards the school but stepping backwards towards the parking lot. _So he really is gonna ditch…huh._

Edward smiled before he gave me a slight bow. "Have fun Bella."

"Oh I intend to." I told him with a wave before I headed inside as it was time for my biology class…without my lab partner.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

Turns out that Edward's absence for biology only caused my suspicion to grow when it came to the Cullens as the lesson for the day involved blood typing, which required us to perform a lab where we had to determine which blood type we were. I easily got out of the lab by using compulsion since being an Angel Warrior meant that my blood would be slightly different and I really didn't want to risk it being different in the way it would react to the blood typing kit. So for the period, I just doodled in my notebook, lost in my analyzing thoughts as I waited for the class to end so that I could see Damon in the next period.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I was already packed and ready to bolt from the biology room once the bell rang and I headed straight for the gym, instead of the locker rooms. Before I could question myself about my motives, I had already arrived to see the last class filing out while Damon headed for his towel and water bottle.

I smiled when his gazed locked onto me. "Hey Damon."

He smirked when he draped his towel around his neck. "Hello Miss Bella." He greeted as he openly looked me over and I was very pleased when I saw his eyes darken just a bit (but I didn't let it show that I noticed anything different). _Score! _Although he seemed to like what I was wearing, his appreciative smirk instantly turned into a frown. "Are you not participating today?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I told him with a shy smile as I hiked my backpack strap farther up my shoulder.

He arched his eyebrow as he looked at me curiously. "Oh?"

I bit my lip as I couldn't help but feel intimidated by this _delicious _man. "I just wanted to ask if you _needed_ my assistance today."

He smiled at me. "It would be greatly appreciated. Yesterday was a lot more fun with _you_ helping me out." He complimented before he took a swig of his water.

I nodded my head as I kept my composure. "Alright then, I'll get changed then." I started before I started to head towards the exit but his voice stopped me in my tracks as he called for me. I looked over my shoulder as I gave him a curious look. "Yeah?"

"You look really great today." He flirted, unashamed that he said it to one of his students…even though technically I'm not a real student.

I twirled around as I placed my free hand on my hip as I gave him a seductive smirk. "Two compliments in the span of two minutes, why sir I'd think you're up to something." I playfully teased automatically like I used to when Dean and I hunted together. It usually freaked Dean out how I'd use my feminine wiles the way I do but I always reminded him that he did the same with women by using his own charms to get what he wanted. That usually got him to shut his mouth about the subject.

"And what if I was?" Damon flirted right back as he crossed his arms over his chest, accentuating his biceps from underneath his t-shirt.

I giggled as I took a few steps back. "Then I guess I better find out what it is when I get back." I told him before I turned around to head towards the locker room to get changed into my gym clothes. It didn't take long before I joined my fellow classmates for our self-defense lesson as I happily resumed my position as Damon's assistant for the period. He was very professional during the period but I could always feel his sneaky glances towards me when he thought no one was paying attention. _Oh this day is just getting better. _I smirk at the thought before I focused back onto the lesson.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

The rest of the day wasn't as exciting after gym class and I was a little disappointed that I couldn't talk to Damon a bit more after class as Coach Clapp needed to discuss a few things before the next class started up so I was forced to get change and head to my last class for the day. I didn't really pay much attention to Mr. Mason as the English lesson for the day was reading excerpts from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and being a hunter never really gave me the opportunity to _have_ relationships, so my input wouldn't really help. All I've ever experienced were one-night-stands (not as many as Dean but still, it was still a lot for a girl who didn't go to college and didn't have those wild partying experiences) so my views on love and relationships outside of family would be skewed.

Instead of contributing to the discussions in class, I couldn't help but think of my encounters with Damon. I knew I was attracted to him, but for some reason, out of all the people in this school, I could actually behave my age around him so easily instead of acting like the teenager I'm supposed to be playing. I couldn't help but wonder if anything more could possibly happen with Damon because it has been awhile for me…and that thought did sadden me.

Before I could further my thoughts on my lack of a love life, the bell rang as it signaled the end of the day. I sighed out of relief as I packed my things up, threw my leather jacket on before I walked out of the classroom. I followed the throng of students as a majority of them headed for the parking lot and I was ecstatic to see the beautiful classic car in the parking lot but to my disappointment, Sam and the Impala weren't in the parking lot.

I frowned as I quickly scanned the parking lot from atop the stairs and when I turned up with nothing, I made a grab for my cell phone that was inside my leather jacket's pocket. I flipped it open to see that it was 3:05pm. My brow scrunched up once again. _Sam's never late. _

I stood off to the side at the top of the stairs as I mentally called out to Sam. It took a few tries until I finally felt the barrier around Sam's mind open up towards me like it usually did when one of us accepted the telepathic call.

"_What's up Bells?"_ Sam finally answered and I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief pass over my lips.

"_Hey Sam, did you forget what time it is? Where are you?" _I countered angrily as I scowled while making a show of checking my cell phone as a few students were still passing me to get to the parking lot.

"_No I didn't and I'm at Billy's place."_

My eyes widened. _"Without me?"_

"_Relax Bells plus I already got your ride over here covered. Billy was just telling me so much that I couldn't get away."_ I could hear the amusement in Sam's thoughts but that still didn't diminish my anger for the fact that he went to Billy's place _without _me.

"_SAM!"_

I could hear the laughter in his thoughts before he thought anything else to me. _"You will thank me when your ride gets there."_

I had to fight the urge to place my hands on my hips as I started to walk down the steps. _"And why's that?"_

"_Because it's the same guy you were ogling over when we left Billy's yesterday." _Sam smugly stated and if we were in the same room together, I knew that he would have a smirk on his face that could easily rival Dean's own smirk.

"_What? I wasn't ogling him." _I quickly denied even though it was pointless as Sam had been exposed to both my thoughts and feelings yesterday when we were leaving Billy's house.

"_Whatever you say but his name is Jacob, so be nice."_

I perked up at the sound of his name as I was finally able to place a name with the face. _"Why wouldn't I be nice?"_I teased when I got to the end of the stairs as I started to look for _Jacob_.

Sam gave me a mental huff. _"Fine, don't be too nice then. I don't need you turning into Dean when it pertains to your social life."_

I gasped in my thoughts as I projected the thought of me placing my hand over my heart. _"You wound me Sammy."_

Sam projected the thought of him rolling his eyes at me. _"I'll live now I gotta go so behave!"_ He stated just before he ended the connection and I couldn't think of Sam having the best timing as I had finally spotted Jacob in the back of the parking lot.

I made my way towards him and the closer I got, the more I took his appearance in as he casually leaned against a motorcycle with his arms crossed over his muscled chest that was unfortunately covered up by a black t-shirt. His short jet black hair seemed a bit wet, maybe from a shower, and he seemed to be in his mid-twenties but with him being a part of the wolf pack, who knew what his real age was.

The closer I got to him, the smile on his face seemed to widen as I could see his perfect white teeth and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him in return.

"You know, the brief glimpse of you yesterday didn't do you any justice." Jacob stated and if it weren't for his looks, his voice would have definitely gotten my attention.

I smiled at him while fighting the blush that wanted to form on my cheeks as I stopped just in front of him. "You must be Jacob." I held out my hand and he didn't hesitate to shake it but I masked my shock when I felt this electrical charge run through my body at the contact of his scorching skin against my own. _What was that?_

"It's great to finally meet you Isabella." He smiled but I couldn't help but wonder if he felt that charge between us.

"Just call me Bella." I told him as I released my grip on his hand before I pulled it back and latched onto my backpack strap.

"Okay, you ready to go Bella?"

My brow scrunched up out of curiosity. "Go where?"

"For a ride maybe?" He suggested as he stepped back from his motorcycle, allowing me to have a full view of his machine as he continued to speak. "Unless you want to go back to my house and get pulled into a research conversation." He stated before he mounted the motorcycle and offered me his hand.

I let loose a whole-hearted laugh as I put my backpack on properly. I then took his hand in mine as he helped stabilize me as I mounted his bike. "Definitely not yet, so where to Mr. Black?" I asked as I got comfortable before hooking my arms around his toned torso and I couldn't help it when my tongue licked my lower lip as my hands had brushed over his abs through his t-shirt.

Jacob looked over his shoulder as he smirked at me. "You'll see." He didn't hesitate in starting the engine, revving it up before he zipped out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #5: **Alright so I wasn't sure if it was obvious or not but I melded some of the moments from the other books and movies into this chapter (ie: blood typing from the _Twilight _book, Jacob and his motorcycle when he showed up to see Bella at school is from the _Eclipse_ movie and the English's Shakespeare focus was from the _New Moon _movie). I hope I did those moments justice.

**A/N #6: **How was the chapter? Any favorite moments? I hope that this gave you a little more insight on Bella's attraction to Damon.** Let me know what you thought in a REVIEW!  
**

**A/N #7: **Once again, thank you so much for your continued support for my story by reading, reviewing and adding it to your alert list. It truly means the world to me! =D

**A/N #8: **Last announcement and it kind of has nothing to due with this story. I just posted a video up on Youtube for a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover story that I beta by emeraldphoenix23 ("Buried Secrets") and I just wanted you guys to become aware of it and I hope you check my video out and I hope it does it's job and capture your interest into reading the story that inspired the video. It's under the Youtube username: _Unknownqueen_ or you could type in _VD/Twi Fanfic Crossover - "Buried Secrets" (fanfic request)_ in the search bar. I hope you enjoy it! (**Link: **http:/youtu(dot)be/cHi9wPVu6oM)**  
**

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 28, 2011


	9. Ch 8: A Bonding Hike

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 8: A Bonding Hike **

**A/N #1: **HEY GUYS! I'm back from my cruise and it was fantastic! I had a lot of fun yet I still missed you guys! Anyways, I just want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH** to all the additional alerts, reviews and hits I received for this story. It truly means the world to me so thank you!

**A/N #2: **Alright so a common question in the reviews for the previous chapter was who Bella was going to be paired up with and to tell you the truth, when I first came up with this idea, I had _no intention_ of pairing Bella up with anyone but I did know who I wanted her to be 'closer' to when it came to the _Twilight_ characters. I won't say who Bella gets paired up with the end because that would just ruin the fun of finding out in the story ;D **Enjoy!** (I apologize in advance for run-on sentences, grammatical errors I might have missed, etc.)

* * *

**Shout Out: **I remember saying that I would give a shout out to the 100th Reviewer and it goes to **NiteFang**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (**_**so far discovered in the story**_**):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions), Telekinesis

**Bella** – Cryokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** – Telepathy, Compulsion, Mental Shield, Enhanced Hearing and Sight

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 10, 2008]_

The ride was silent between me and Jacob but I didn't mind as I took in the beauty that zoomed passed me. Seeing the nature around me blew my breath away. There weren't many places that preserved the beauty that's found in nature as it's usually destroyed to create more industrial buildings and to be surrounded by it now...it was just a beautiful sight.

At some point during our ride, Jacob ended up parking his motorcycle on the edge right when the forest started. He dismounted the bike before he offered his hand out to me. I looked at him curiously and when he wouldn't tell me anything, I sighed before I took his hand as I dismounted the bike as well.

Jacob led the way through the forest, to where I wasn't sure but my curiosity was getting the best of me. Along the way, we mainly had small talk as he asked how my stay was in Forks, my favorites, little quirks about me and I returned the favor to him but I always got the feeling that he was holding something back. I couldn't really blame him since I was doing the same thing but I got the feeling that he _knew_ my secret like I knew his.

Before I could think about it even further, Jacob pushed a few branches out of the way to reveal the beautiful scenery before us as we appeared to have ended up at the edge of the cliff. My breath hitched at the magnificent sight. As I moved out of the forest, I could see the waves below crashing against the cliff walls, the trees swaying in the light breeze and the birds flying freely over the water.

"Oh wow." I mumbled under my breath as I took my surroundings in. There weren't many places like this left in America.

"Like it?" He questioned as he stepped up to stand right beside me.

"It's beautiful Jake." I whispered but I knew he could detect the awe in my voice at the sight.

"Yeah it is." He replied back but when I turned to look at him, he wasn't looking at the ocean view but he was looking at me. I couldn't help but get sucked into his gaze and I couldn't help but think how beautiful _he_ looked. I didn't snap out of it until Jacob cleared his throat a little nervously and I couldn't really blame him…I had no idea what just happened between us either. "This is where some of us come for cliff-diving. Usually they jump from the lower ledge while the more experienced jumpers go off of here." He explained as he pointed out to the ledge further down from where we were before he gestured to our spot.

I gave him my arched eyebrow look when he mentioned experience levels. "And let me guess, you're the more experienced jumper."

He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner but I could see that he was trying to suppress his smirk from making an appearance. "It kind of helps if you're stronger than the rest." He stated and by the look in his eyes, I knew that _he_ knew that I knew about his secret...if that made any sense.

We stood there, side by side, in silence as he looked out towards the water. Many options were going through my head until I decided on the one that my gut was telling me to take.

"What's it like?" I whispered to him as I kept my gaze on the glimmering water.

"What's _what _like?" He questioned as if he too was caught up in his own thoughts. Normally I would peek into his mind to figure out what he was thinking about but for some reason, it didn't feel right doing it to Jacob…which was an odd feeling for me.

"What's it like being a shifter?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear and the question itself caused Jacob to whip his head around to look at him. My gaze was still on the water but I could tell that he was surprised that I had asked the question out of the blue.

"Well what's it like to being an Angel Warrior?" He countered back in a whisper like I had which caused me to give the same reaction he had; my head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes as I shushed him to keep quiet. I was always paranoid that someone might hear the term. I continued to move my head from side to side as I searched to make sure that we were alone which caused my companion to snicker. I instantly gave him a heated glare, prompting him to hold his hands out as if he was surrendering to me. "My dad told me about the prophecy. He's gonna bring it up at the bonfire later too." He explained with a shrug and I could tell that he didn't see what was so wrong in mentioning the title out here in the open.

I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sam won't be pleased about that."

I could feel his eyes watching me as I tried to calm down. "Your brother right?" He questioned softly as I could hear his feet shuffling in his spot.

I nodded as I dropped my hand down to my side. "Yeah."

Jacob tilted his head to the side as he stepped closer to me. "Why would he be upset? You guys came looking for us, right?" I could tell by his tone that he genuinely wanted to know which made it all the more harder to refuse because I wasn't sure _how much_ I should reveal to him.

I sighed as I placed my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "It's not that, it's just…for our whole lives since we've learned about the prophecy, only three people outside the family know _who_ we really are and now a whole tribe is going to know…" I trailed off before I turned to look at Jacob who stood there with a look on his face that was unfamiliar to me until he gave me a curt nod for me to continue. I exhaled deeply before I did. "And I don't know, I guess we were so focused on helping Dean that we didn't think about exposing ourselves to so many people." I finished before I looked away from him as I felt a lone tear wanting to fall after mentioning to some extent how far we would go for Dean.

I could feel Jacob getting closer before I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me around slowly so that I was facing him. "Only the pack and the Tribe Elders on the Council will know about the prophecy, I promise." He said softly as he lifted my chin up so that I'd look him in the eyes and I couldn't deny that those words, _his_ words, were enough to convince me even though I just met him.

I nodded my head as I gave him a small smile. "Alright."

He smiled back at me before he lowered his hand as he gestured towards the forest. "C'mon then." He stated before he started heading into the forest. I hesitated as I looked back towards the water and I could see that the sun was slowly setting. I sighed. _Time to head back_, I thought as I turned back to follow Jacob into the forest.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

"I just don't get it."Jacob questioned ten minutes into our trek back to his motorcycle.

I turned my gaze to the side as we were walking side by side through the forest. "Don't get what?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get why you won't tell anyone else, won't that help you out…having more people on your side?" He asked as he turned his quizzical gaze onto me.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you tell others?" I countered with a smirk on my face because I could already tell that he didn't like it when I deflected his questions.

"Hey you can't answer my question with another question!" He protested but I could see the twinkle in his eyes that told me that he wasn't that mad at me.

I giggled a bit. "You did it first!" I replied back, reminding him when he pulled the same stunt earlier when I first asked him how it was being a shifter.

He cocked his head to the side before he shook his head out of amusement. "Touché." He stated before he ducked under a few branches due to his height. "We don't want the rest of the tribe knowing about the dangers that are really out there otherwise they would be constantly worrying." I nodded my head in agreement as his reasons made sense. "Your turn." He stated as he chanced a glance at me.

I took a deep breath before I spoke; knowing already that it would be a mouthful. "We want others to believe that the prophecy was just a myth, a legend that never came true." I could feel his confused gaze directed at me so I slightly turned my head so that I could look him in the eye as I continued. "That way, no one comes looking for us to either kill us or to exploit us. This way we can do what we were destined to do but we do it in the shadows and if anyone learned about our secret, usually it's the thing we're hunting, they are dead by the time we are through with them." I ended in a whispered tone that was loud enough for the shifter beside me to hear.

I waited patiently for a response since Jacob had a pensive look on his face. "So if I wasn't meant to protect the tribe, you'd kill me?" He slowly questioned as if he was picking his words carefully.

I sighed as I stuffed my hands into my leather jacket's pockets. "We hunt _evil_ Jake, so yeah if you were hurting innocents then I would be going after you. _Any_ hunter would be going after you if they caught wind of _what_ you and the pack are. Some don't care whether you're good or evil…if you're not human, they'll shoot to kill." I bluntly told him, hoping he'd get the message that he'd _really_ needed to keep his supernatural existence a secret.

"And that applies to all supernatural creatures?"He asked after a few moments of silence between us.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

I could feel a tug on my elbow before I stopped in my tracks to face him. "Including our enemies?" He questioned with a look in his eyes that seemed…hopeful. _Does he wish to have allies when it comes to eliminating his enemies so that his pack brothers won't always be in danger? _

"You mean these _Cold Ones_ that I've read about?" I questioned, earning a nod from him as my answer. I nodded in return. "Then yes, including them."

Jacob's eyes widened at the confirmation and I could only tilt my head out of confusion as I watched him run his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. "But how? If you aren't a part of the pack, those leeches are impossible to destroy." He stated moments later after he seemed to have collected his thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sam always finds a way, he's probably asking your dad about them now." I easily explained since my brother has been at the Black's house all day apparently…without me.

Jacob sighed. "I hope so." He stated before he resumed our trek back to the main road.

I stared at the spot he was standing moments ago before I looked at his retreating form that was quickly disappearing in the darkening forest. _Something wasn't right._ I had to break out into a mini jog just to catch up with Jacob as his long legs had taken him far in just a few steps.

"What's wrong?" I questioned once I got back to his side.

"What do you mean?" He asked while avoiding my eyes and I could already tell that he was holding something back from me which was evident in his tense form.

I pulled on his elbow to stop him from moving as I forced him to look at me. "I don't need my brother to know that _something_ is bothering you Jake, so spill."

Jacob sighed. "There's a family of Cold Ones living in Forks but because of a stupid treaty my ancestor made with them, we _can't_ attack them unless they break it." He hesitantly explained to me and my eyes widened at the thought. _Vampires in Forks? _

"Cold Ones in Forks?" I voiced my thoughts as I tried to figure out who he was talking about while berating myself for not knowing about it before this moment.

"Yeah." I heard him say but it didn't matter as I felt my eyes dilate as realization dawned on me.

_Pale skin…golden eyes…skin as cold as ice…their mere presence puts me on edge…_

"They wouldn't happen to be the Cullens would they?" I questioned him after I remembered every suspicious moment I had with a Cullen since the moment I met them on Monday. I could see Jacob's eyes widen, probably from the fact that I identified his enemies so quickly, before he nodded his head as his answer. I nodded my head too before he gave me a questioning look and for some reason, I knew what he was referring to. "They go to the high school so I've run into a few of them."

He growled. "And you haven't killed them yet?" He said through gritted teeth and I knew that he was furious just by the evident shaking of his hands.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed one of his shaking hands. "You just said so yourself it would be impossible for a non-shifter to kill them, so how could I?" I countered but what astounded me more was that my touch seemed to have a calming affect on him. _What the hell was going on between us?_

Jacob took a few calming breaths before he spoke. "Well since you're…you, I thought that was an exception."

I chuckled at the thought. "I hope it is but Jake, before I came here, I didn't _know_ that your type of werewolf or the Cullens' type of vampire existed. I've only dealt with the other types before." I explained causing Jacob to give me a slack-jaw expression. When he didn't make a move to speak, I moved my hand to close his jaw for him which seemed to snap him back to reality.

"There are other vampires and werewolves out there?" He questioned worriedly and I kind of felt bad for dropping _that_ bomb on him now.

I sighed. "Yeah but they are easier for humans to kill." I reassured him.

"How?"

I smirked. "Silver bullet to the heart for a werewolf and one bite will infect you, so you gotta watch out for their teeth on the night of a full moon since they don't physically transform into a wolf like you guys." I summarized the basics to him when it came to the traditional werewolves that movies and stories were usually based off of.

He nodded his head as if he was absorbing all the information in as best as he could. "Okay and vampires?"

"Beheading them and then ripping them apart will kill them…fire also helps. Dead man's blood paralyzes them, sunlight weakens them, and you're infected once a vampire's blood enters your system." I explained as I ticked each point off my hand, one by one.

His brow furrowed out of confusion. "So they could feed without killing?"

I gave him a sheepish smile before I starting walking again, he didn't hesitate to join me as I continued the conversation. "Yeah, a vampire's bite isn't what turns their victims, it's the blood." I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye so I didn't hesitate in continuing. "Plus you won't know if they're a vampire unless they are about to feed because only then do their fangs come out as a second pair of teeth. Other than that, they look completely human."

Jacob groaned as he ran his fingers through his short hair once again. "Oh that's gotta be tough to nail them then."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Once you get the hang of it, it's not so hard." I nonchalantly stated with a wave of my hand in a dismissive manner before I shoved it back into my pocket. "So tell me about the Cullens."

I didn't miss the growl he made when I mentioned their names but he didn't hesitate to talk about them. "They moved back here three years ago, their presence is what triggered the transformations." He stated in a disgusted tone and I couldn't really blame him…he is what he is because of their mere presence. I knew that wasn't completely true since it's in his blood to be a shifter but then again his father, Billy Black, wasn't a shifter. _I should probably bring that up later. _

"I read something like that." I added in as I remembered reading that only in the presence of danger would the spirit warrior be called upon…or something like that.

Jacob nodded his head to signify that he heard me before he continued. "Yeah so the leader of their coven is a doctor at the hospital."

"A vampire is a doctor?" I said in disbelief. _How's that possible?_

Jacob gave a humorless laugh and I really couldn't blame him as he helped me through the darkening forest even though I could still see perfectly. "Yup. He's the one that made the treaty with my ancestor, claiming that they only drink from the blood of animals. It's why my ancestor even agreed to the treaty." He spat out angrily but I could feel my face scrunch up out of confusion. _What treaty?_

"What's the treaty exactly?" I questioned as I looked to the side to catch his gaze.

"If their coven stays off of Quileute soil and not bite a human, we don't attack them or expose them to the humans." He told me as he held eye contact with me.

I mulled the thought over in my mind before I said anything. "Sounds…fair."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess but as long as they are here, the more of us undergo the transformation because their existence poses as a threat to us." He argued just when we reached the edge of the forest as I could see the road and his motorcycle parked just where we left it.

"I see." I stated as I followed him towards his bike.

Jacob quickly mounted his bike and started the ignition before he turned to me. "Hop on." He stated as he offered his hand once again. "It's about time we head back for the bonfire." He explained as I turned to look up at the sky to see the mixed colors that signify that the sun was in the middle of setting. I quickly took Jacob's hand and mounted the bike before he took off down the road in the way we came. My arms instantly wove around his torso as I held on for dear life as I concluded that it would be completely dark by the time we reached Jacob's house…the perfect setting and time for a bonfire to take place.

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #3: **Something's brewing between Bella and Jacob! =D Bella got confirmation about the Cullens! What do you think she's gonna do about it now? **Let me know in a review! =D**

**A/N #4: **Alright so since I wrote this up before my cruise, I wasn't able to write anything during my cruise so the next chapter might take a bit longer than usual in the past few months. Just a little heads up but while you wait, please don't hesitate to check out my other stories!**  
**

* * *

**Originally Published: **August 12, 2011


	10. Ch 9: Nothing Comes Without A Price

"**Battle Scars"**

**Chapter 9: Nothing Comes Without A Price **

**A/N #1: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late delay considering those jolts in updates just before my cruise but I figured if I was going to update at all before going into School-Mode, I might as well do it today (Sept. 13th) for TWO reasons; a) Bella's birthday and b) the Season 6 DVD Release for _Supernatural_!

**A/N #2: **Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers (sadly I'm losing some of you *pouts*), your support truly means the world to me so THANK YOU! Now enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary**: Bella Winchester had accepted her destiny but when she looses what she cares about the most, will she fight back or is the pain too much for her to handle; pain that not even the Cullens could truly understand.

* * *

**Angel Warriors: **_[this section will be updated as the story progresses as you learn more about it]_

- Winchesters' destiny…Bella mentioned a coming war

- Winchesters received their shared powers on Bella's 13th birthday while they got their individual powers on their 18th birthday

- All three Winchesters' tattoo, that wrap around their right arm just below the shoulder (picture on photobucket account, link on profile and on LiveJournal Master List), appeared on Bella's 18th birthday – tattoo symbolizes the connection between the siblings

- Powers are stronger when they are together

* * *

**Powers (**_**so far discovered in the story**_**):**

**Dean** – Pyrokinesis (manipulate fire like X-Men's Pyro)

**Sam** – Empathy (feeling other's emotions), Telekinesis

**Bella** – Cryokinesis (freeze things like X-Men's Iceman)

**Shared/Together** – Telepathy, Compulsion, Mental Shield, Enhanced Hearing and Sight

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

_[September 10, 2008]_

By the time that we got back to First Beach, it was already dark enough to a point that I could see the bonfire in the distance. Once Jacob cut the engine, I immediately jumped off his motorcycle before helping him secure it in its spot.

Before I even took a step towards the fire, Jacob surprised me by offering me his arm. While I found the gesture sweet, I wasn't going to tell him that so I gave him a quizzical look which caused him to squirm just a bit.

"I wasn't sure if it was too dark for you to see in." He muttered a bit nervously and I couldn't help but smile at his behavior. It was definitely refreshing for me.

"Thanks." I stated as I wrapped my arm around his before he led the way to the bonfire. Neither of us said a word as we walked and it wasn't until I noticed that Sam was approaching us did I say something. "You know…" I started off, noticing that Jacob's head turned to face me as we continued to walk. I turned to face with a smirk on my face as I pulled my arm back. "I could see perfectly fine in the dark." I stated before I walked a few steps ahead of Jacob so that I could greet Sam with a tight hug around his waist. "Did you learn anything while I was away Sammy?"

Sam chuckled as he broke our hug. "Hello to you too Bells. How was school?" He questioned as his arm draped over my shoulders as he led me towards the others.

I groaned. "Irrelevant."

"Just hang in there. We'll be done before you know it."

I rolled my eyes. "Easy for you to say."

Sam laughed again before he slowed down our pace. "Did you have fun with Jacob?" He whispered a bit and when I looked up at him, I noticed that his attention was shifting to every dark figure in the distance.

"It was very…informative." I managed to tell him without giving too much away. Jacob and I talked about a lot of things and I didn't really want to discuss that with Sam when a whole bunch of supernatural beings could easily hear us.

Sam snickered. "I'll bet." He stated as he gave me a knowing look.

I groaned at his implication. "For the record, nothing happened."

"If you say so." Sam stated with a nonchalant shrug.

I wasn't able to say anything in return as I was being introduced to everyone from the wolf pack and from the Tribe Elders. Sam Uley and the Elders were a bit more welcoming along with a few of the younger shifters but other than that, the other shifters were on edge when they were around us.

Sam led me to a seat by Jacob as every gathered around the bonfire. Sam had to reassure me a few times telepathically that while everyone was on guard, no one was on edge enough to attack anyone. I figured that's the best that I was going to get for the night.

Once everyone was seated, Billy Black started the meeting off with a formal welcoming for me and Sam. We just remained silent as we only gave appreciative nods. When that was done, Billy went on to start on the history of the tribe and how the shifters came to be.

He first spoke of the Spirit Warriors and how their blood was believed to have magic running through it.

He then spoke about Chief Taha Aki and the Third Wife's sacrifice when it came to their confrontation with the avenging Cold Ones.

It wasn't until Billy mentioned the arrivals of hunters did I really start to pay attention.

He mentioned that a few decades ago, a family of hunters, the Campbells, came onto their land in search of answers. Apparently the hunters had been tracking the small pack to a point that they knew that they weren't the typical werewolves or skinwalkers. At one point the hunters had captured one of the Elders to interrogate them about a possible demon deal going down in the past that allowed for the small wolf pack to have their new abilities. It wasn't until after the Elder spoke of the tribe legend and how their inheritable ability to shift into these giant wolves to protect themselves did the hunters let it slide. They didn't deem the pack as a threat since they only appeared when danger was near their territory…which was understandable. The fact that the pack didn't kill innocent lives was also a reason why they were spared.

Then Billy went on to talk about why Sam and I were so important which lead into what the tribe knew about us; the Angel Warriors.

It was amazing how Billy knew every detail to the prophecy but in my mind, all I could see were images of Bobby. All I heard was Bobby's voice as he delivered the exact same details to us two years ago when we were recovering from the car accident.

**[****FLASHBACK]**

_[__Aug 6, 2006]_

_It's been two and a half weeks since Dean woke up from his coma only to have Dad being declared dead less than an hour later. We were all devastated. Not only did we lose our father but we apparently lost the only means of protection we had when it came to the Yellow-Eyed Demon; the Colt was gone._

_It was just after lunch when Bobby called us into his makeshift office with books scattered everywhere. All three of us were waiting for Bobby to return as he had to check and grab something._

"_Alright so have any of you heard of the Angel Warriors?" __Bobby questioned as he walked into the room with a very thick book in his arms as he headed for his desk. _

_Sam, Dean and I looked between each other as we negatively nodded our heads while Bobby thumbed through his book._

"_Nope but if you ask me, it sounds like some cheesy rock band." __Dean teased as he sat backwards in one of the seats in front of the desk. Both Sam and I looked to each other as we rolled our eyes at Dean's comment. _

_Bobby suddenly stopped in his actions as he gave us all an incredulous look. __"You've never heard the term before?" __He questioned again a bit more worriedly. _

"_Were we supposed to?" __I questioned a bit nervously as my brothers just shook their heads from side to side. _

"_Balls!" __Bobby cursed as he slammed his hands down onto his desk. I kind of flinched at the impact because that move wasn't like Bobby so that got me worried just a bit. _

"_Bobby calm down. I'm reading many things from you right now." __Sam stated, referring to his empathy power, as he tried to calm the older hunter down but that seemed to snap his attention straight to Sam and he was looking at him like he was searching for something. _

"_Do you know anything about your powers?"__ He questioned to Sam before he turned to look at me and Dean. __"Do any of you?"_

"_It's kind of been like you learn as you go along basically." __I explained with a nervous smile. At first it was a surprise that Dad had told Bobby because they hadn't ended things on good terms but Dad managed to tell Dean after he woke up from his coma that we could trust Bobby when it came to our powers. _

"_Researching is kind of hard when you can't use your contacts when it comes to it."__Sam quietly added in. _

_Bobby looked between all of us before he exhaled loudly. __"So you mean to tell me that John didn't tell you squat?"_

_Dean gave a humorless laugh. __"Exactly that Bobby. Dad went missing just after Bella turned eighteen and any time we managed to get into contact with him over the past year it was __always__ about the demon. __Nothing__ else." __He emphasized which got Bobby to slump down into his desk chair as he cursed again. _

"_Why does it matter?" __I piped in a few moments later. _

_Bobby groaned as he rubbed his hand down his face. __"Because by not telling you, he put you three in more danger." _

_I could see Sam's brow furrow out of confusion. __"What are you talking about?"_

_Bobby exhaled deeply before he started thumbing through the thick book again. __"Every evil thing out there is either going to want your heads on a platter or they'd want to use you for their own personal gain."_

_I gulped at his words as I looked to my brothers with a worried expression. __"If that's the case, why wouldn't Dad mention it to us then?"_

_Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he continued to look through the book. __"I don't know but you know that your dad and I didn't leave things on good terms the last time we saw each other right?"__ I remembered that…the last time we saw Bobby with Dad it had ended with Bobby threatening Dad to leave with a shotgun aimed at him. __"So I was surprised that he called me out of the blue last year asking me for a research favor." __Bobby continued, bringing my attention back to reality. _

"_He wanted you to figure out what the tatt__oos we got meant." __Dean concluded as his attention was more on the book that Bobby was going through. _

"_Exactly. It took me about a month to find anything on the subject and when I called him to tell him, he was in a rush to hear it. The next thing I know, I can't get in touch with him and you three are calling me asking if I've heard from him." __Bobby explained._

"_So what did you tell him?" __I questioned from my seat by the window. _

_Bobby shrugged his shoulders. __"Not much. I found out a lot more later on but he never picked up his phone so that I could update him about it." _

"_Alright, so what do they mean? What'd you tell him?" __Sam asked just before Bobby slapped the book down in a triumphant manner. _

_Bobby pointed to the elaborate design in the book and it wasn't until I got up to take a closer look at it did I realize that one third of the design looked very familiar to me. I looked to Sam and Dean as they too got closer to the book and I could see the same expressions on their faces. _

_Without a moment to spare, Sam and Dean started rolling up their right sleeves to a point that their tattoos could be easily seen. I waited for Dean to roll up mine since I had managed to break my left collarbone in the accident so I couldn't really do the action myself. Once all three of our tattoos were exposed, we maneuvered ourselves as best we could until our tattoos appeared to be linking; just like the picture in the book. _

_My eyes widened at the realization. Since the three of us have been together, we've never looked at our tattoos collectively before. _

_Bobby kept on checking between our tattoos and the book as he concluded that it was a perfect match. The intricate spherical design easily showcased the three separate segments yet when put together (even though we had to deal with the real versions not being on flat surfaces) it was easy to see that they belonged together. _

"_Holy mother of peril."__Bobby stated with a sense of awe in a slight whisper. _

"_What's with the face Bobby? I'm not liking what that face could mean." __Dean interjected as he was the first to start rolling his sleeve down. _

_Sam rolled his eyes. __"Knock it off Dean." _

_Bobby shook his head from side to side, as if to get rid of a certain thought, before he cleared his throat. __"It's just those tattoos, the connection tattoos, is what proves that you are who the prophecy talks about." __He elaborated as Dean finished off rolling my sleeve down for me. _

"_Back up…what prophecy?" __I asked as I took my seat by the window again as Dean took his original seat while Sam grabbed an empty chair from the kitchen. _

"_The prophecy talks about three warriors…three siblings that would fight for humanity against the things that were deemed unnatural.__" __Bobby explained as he flipped a page over in the book. _

_I felt my brow scrunch up out of confusion. __"It just sounds like it's talking about hunters in general." _

"_Hang on." __Bobby stated as he started skimming the book for the correct passage. It wasn't long before Bobby started reading the contents to us.__ "__**With the blood of the angels flowing through them, they would have abilities that no human would possess. They would have abilities that they would share and some they would call their own as they used them to fight for the greater good.**"_

_I gulped after hearing those words. Blood of Angels? Fight for the Greater Good? This all just seemed like too much. _

"_There__'s no such things as angels." __Dean immediately protested when he had the chance. _

_Sam scoffed.__ "Then how do we have powers?" _

_Dean groaned. __"How should I know Sam? But there has been no proof that angels exist…no hunter has ever come across one." _

"_There's no proof that they don't exist either." __I counteracted before Sam had the chance to answer. I already knew that if I didn't interrupt in some way then my brothers would be fighting again and that was not what we needed. _

_Dean groaned again as he leaned his head onto his crossed arms that were resting on the back of his chair (he was straddling his chair again). _

_Bobby gave me an amused look for Dean's behavior before he continued to read on from the book. __"Anyways,__** together the three warriors who were deemed the Angel Warriors would be unstoppable but if separated in the most extreme way, the extent of their abilities would be weakened.**__" _

"_Wait, separated how?" __Dean interrupted again with a skeptical look on his face._

_Sam groaned. __"Could you stop interrupting Dean?" _

"_It's a valid question Sam. Hell, you went off to Stanford, I've been on hunts away from the two of you, so has Bella yet nothing changed when it came to our powers." __Dean pointed out as he glared at Sam. __I just shook my head a little disappointedly…it wasn't just Dean's anger that we were dealing with but Sam's as well since he's been subjected to feel Dean's anger._

"_It means separation by death. If any of you three die, your powers are weakened and it's shown through the connection tattoo." __Bobby explained before a full-blown argument got started between my brothers. _

"_How? It just changes color?" __I quipped as I found the idea ridiculous. _

_Bobby gave me a sheepish smile. __"Well…yeah. According to the book, it will turn into a faded tattoo." _

"_Awesome." __Dean sarcastically stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_Sam sighed. __"Is there anything else we should know?" _

"_It predicted that** when the time came, it would be these three warriors that would stop the end of the world.**__" __Bobby continued on but with every word it seemed like my worries only grew. _

"_As in…the Apocalypse?" __I managed to ask even thought every bone in my body, broken or not, already knew the answer but it didn't stop me from closing my eyes as I waited for the answer. _

"_Unfortunate__ly yes." _

_An instant slam was heard, followed by loud cursing._ _"How the flying fuck are we supposed to stop the Apocalypse?" Dean protested angrily and I hoped my eyes to see Dean pacing around his fallen chair. _

_Bobby's eyes narrowed at Dean. "Boy you better watch your tone around me and again, I don't know. It just says that when the time comes, the three warriors would be called upon to finish what was destined to happen." He stated as the last part was referring to another part of the book's text. _

_"Well I say screw destiny! I'm not fighting in some apocalyptic pissing match."_

"_You'd rather let millions of people die then?" __I questioned Dean which had him halting in his pacing steps. _

_Dean growled under his breath a bit. __"Do not guilt trip me Bella!" _

"_But that's what's gonna happen if we just ignore it!" __I snapped back without a second thought. _

_Sam groaned as he rubbed his temples in circular motions. __"Guys stop it! I can't deal with both your anxiety issues right now on top of my own." __I instantly gave Sam an apologetic smile. _

_Dean scoffed. __"Well my anxiety isn't just going to go away Sam just because you tell me to!" _

"_Dean that's enough." __Bobby ordered which managed to shut Dean up immediately which was very rare._

_I could see Dean looking between me and Sam before he groaned…both Sam and I had defeated looks on our faces due to the prophecy's declared certainty. _

_Dean groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You guys can't seriously believe this prophecy. If we are these three powerful warriors then why the hell couldn't we take down the Yellow-Eye Demon? If we couldn't take him down then how in the world are we supposed to take down the one that wants to bring on the fucking Apocalypse?" He argued as he made his way to Bobby's alcohol stash. _

_I shrugged my uninjured shoulder as best I could. "We'll figure something out, we always do." _

_Dean shook his head disappointedly as he came back with four cups and a brand new bottle of Bobby's whiskey. "So you would rather have the fate of the whole world resting on your shoulders than to just forget about this and move on?" He question as his eyes never left mine as he placed his items carefully onto the desk. _

_I could only nod as my answer since Dean's stare was just daring me to contradict him…I knew I wouldn't be able to if I actually said something._

_Dean exhaled deeply as he uncapped the large bottle. "That's a hell of a lot of responsibility Bella, you do realize that right." _

_I rolled my eyes for his superior attitude. It wasn't like I was a kid anymore; I'm nineteen for Christ's sake! __"I'm well aware of that Dean and I thought you liked having powers." _

"_Of course I do but not when they come with an apocalyptic prophecy that I need to take part in down the line." __He immediately defended himself as he poured everyone a glass of whiskey before he took a swig from his own. _

_Once his glass was empty, he placed it onto the desk before grabbing another glass to hand to me. I reluctantly took it but I figured that now was a good enough reason to get drunk. _

"_What do you wanna do then Dean? It's not like we can return our powers back to the original sender you know. They're a part of us…you out of any of us should know that best since you've had them for nine years now." __Sam questioned as he went to grab a glass of whiskey for himself. _

"_Thanks for the reminder Sam." __Dean sarcastically stated after filling his glass up again. _

"_But seriously what do we do?" __I questioned before I took my first gulp of the burning liquid in my glass. _

_Dean drank his second glass quickly before he exhaled deeply. My attention was more focused on the substance in my glass __at this point as I swirled it around but I heard the definitive clink of his glass hit the table before I heard his voice. __"Does it predict when this big battle is gonna happen?" _

_I took another small sip of my whiskey as Bobby gave a negative nod. __"Nope. It just keeps repeating the phrase** when the time comes.**" __He stated before he himself consumed his drink. _

_I watched as Sam and Dean had one of their silent conversations before they turned their attention to me with the same questions in their eyes. I just shrugged as my answer, considering that it would be awhile anyways before I was able to get back into the hunting ring. _

"_Well, I guess we continue to do what we've been doing for t__he past nine years then." __Dean declared before he prepared himself another drink. _

**[END FLASHBACK]**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone shaking my arm slightly. It took me a couple of moments to realize that it was Sam that was trying to grab my attention.

"Yeah?"

The fire shone onto my brother's face, allowing myself to see him give me a quizzical look. "You okay?" I didn't really know what he meant but I guess by my expression, he felt the need to elaborate. "You were favoring your shoulder just a moment ago, did something happen earlier today?"

The moment he mentioned it, I found my hand ghosting over the shoulder that had been affected by the car accident. "No, I was just remembering an old war wound that's all." I explained with a small smile causing Sam to give a light chuckle.

"Broken collarbone?" I nodded, very pleased that he just _knew_. He shook his head amusedly. "Should of known." I heard him mumble as he stood up before he offered his hand out to me. "You ready to go?"

"What? Already?" I questioned as I took his hand, having him pull me up from my spot.

"For us yeah, Billy told me earlier that the ending is mainly for the shifters so I told him will be gone by then." He explained as he led us away from the bonfire. "Besides you looked like you're going to drop at any second." He said with a small smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Now that's not true."

Sam scoffed. "C'mon Izzy, you need to get some sleep."

"Hey wait up!"

Both Sam and I stopped in our steps when we noticed someone was running to catch up with us. I already knew by the voice who it was but Sam was the first to say anything. "Hello Jacob."

Jacob came to a halt just in front of us as he gave Sam a curt nod. "You guys leaving already?"

"Got a little heads up a little earlier so we're just gonna take off." Sam answered but Jacob's attention seemed to be more focused onto me.

"Oh." Jacob said a little dejectedly and I found myself feeling kind of bad.

"Thanks for picking her up today for me Jacob, I appreciate it." Sam stated but I had this feeling that something was up with him.

Jacob smiled when he looked to Sam before returning his attention back to me. "It was no problem."

"I'll give you two a moment." Sam stated, bringing my attention back to him, just in time to see an amused smile on his face before he turned to head back to the Impala.

"How much longer are you going to be in town for?" Jacob questioned a few moments after Sam was out of earshot of us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't finished what I needed to at the school."

Jacob's eyes seemed to widen. "You're going back there? But the Cullens…"

"I don't really have a choice at the moment and I can handle them." I quickly interrupted him before he truly voiced his concerns for me. It was sweet for him to care but for some reason, they affected me in some way.

"You don't know that." Jacob firmly stated.

I smirked. "You still doubt me? After everything you heard tonight." I quipped as I tried to get him to lighten up. For some reason the thought of this guy being all worried and broody didn't sit well with me.

Jacob gave a slightly nervous laugh. "You can't really blame me for having those kinds of thoughts."

"Alright, I'll let them slide…for now." I stated with a wholehearted laugh before I started walking backwards. I only managed to take a few steps back before Jacob mimicked my movements. It didn't take long until Jacob was walking me back to the Impala.

"Promise me you'll say goodbye before you leave town." He whispered to me a few minutes into the walk. I turned to look at me before I smiled at him.

"I'll do you one better; how about we hang out on Friday after school." I suggested and that seemed to brighten Jacob's mood.

"Any chance you'll need a ride?"

I made an exaggerated thinking gesture. "Most likely."

Jacob chuckled. "I'm there then."

My smile widened after hearing his acceptance but it died down a bit when I was only a few feet away from the Impala.

"I better go." I stated as I motioned towards the car just behind me. He nodded before I started walking backwards. "See you later Jacob."

"Bye Bella." He waved before I turned around and took off in a quick sprint to the shotgun seat.

I was greeted with an amused expression before Sam pulled out onto the road. I didn't even bother to ask because I knew that my brother was having a field day with whatever he uncovered tonight.

"So what did you learn today Sam?"I asked once we got on the main road.

"Are you really up for it tonight?" He bemusedly questioned as his attention was on the road ahead of him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hit me with it brother because I'll be dead to the world once I get back to my bed."

Sam laughed. "Alright…you asked for it."

* * *

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

* * *

**A/N #3: **So what did you think? Does it answer some of your questions? Did it form some new ones? From the start I wanted you guys to learn about the prophecy through the flashback so I hope that was alright with you guys when it came to the bonfire (and I really didn't want to have to repeat the tribe's legends). So what else did you think Sam uncovered during his day with the tribe? Did anyone recognize the name of the hunters that Billy was referring to? How was Bella and Jacob in the end? How were Bobby and the Winchesters in the flashback? **LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**A/N #4: **I was thinking about doing Sam's POV sometime soon but I'm not quite sure yet. I would have to think about it during the semester which brings up my bad news...this story is put on **temporary hiatus** so that I could focus on my university studies this semester (boo! yet it must be done). I will still think about the story and hopefully when the time comes to write the next chapter out, I'll have enough notes to work with. =D Thanks for understanding!

**A/N #5: **So don't forget the Season 7 premiere for _Supernatural _is on Sept. 23rd! And don't forget the _Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1_ release is on Nov. 18th! **Now good luck everyone for the new school year!** Check out my LJ account if you wanna know how I'm doing with everything (ie: story status, school craziness, etc.)

* * *

**Originally Published: **September 13, 2011


End file.
